<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(не)Умный дом by Neitrino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258237">(не)Умный дом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino'>Neitrino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Detroit: Become Human, #RK900, #dbh, #reed900, #Гэвин, #рид900, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>бездуховное порно</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они смотрели друг на друга. </p>
<p>Выжидающе. </p>
<p>Так, словно случайно столкнулись взглядами в баре и оценивают: стоит ли?.. стоит ли это знакомство потраченного времени, денег и будет ли секс так хорош, как обещает первое впечатление и интуиция.</p>
<p>Гэвин затянулся еще раз, выдыхая дым в сумрачное утро. </p>
<p>Нельзя так мало спать, в голову начинают лезть отвратительно тупые мысли и сравнения.<br/>Полицейские машины высвечивали все красно-синим бликующим светом, медики спокойно забирали тела. Люди сновали сквозь распахнутые и замершие, будто капкан, двери.<br/>Дом же продолжал смотреть на него чёрными провалами окон, и Гэвин физически чувствовал его интерес.</p>
<p>Его изучали. </p>
<p>Осторожно и неторопливо. </p>
<p>Действительно, куда стоит торопиться огромному стационарному компьютеру?</p>
<p>Гэвин закурил, чувствуя странное неодобрение. Компьютер беспокоился за участок, боялся, что может что-то пойти не так. И при этом допустил гибель семьи, что проживала тут. С этим предстояло разбираться и Гэвин был не в восторге. Никто не любит слишком умные системы.</p>
<p>Но этот дом был настолько современен, что Гэвин испытывал чувство собственного несовершенства. И это его бесило заранее. Заставляло вспоминать старую историю — или шутку, кто знает? — про семью, которая купила невозможно навороченный холодильник, а тот делал все что угодно. Вот только еду не морозил. Самую главную функцию он не выполнял. Зато к спутнику подключался.</p>
<p>Гэвин докурил, подышал еще немного, надеясь, что хаос чуть уляжется.</p>
<p>Компания сходила с ума. Убийство уже сегодня будет во всех СМИ. И не убийство будет главной проблемой, а то, что «умный дом» не смог его предотвратить. Позволил случиться этому.</p>
<p>— Система, полиция. Номер жетона GR-0011, — он подошел к двери. — Открыть дверь. Доложить обстановку.</p>
<p>Дверь послушно отъехала в сторону, видимо, связь все еще была на высоте. Дом включил свет в прихожей, и Гэвин сам не понял, как ухитрился довольно оскалиться приятно приглушенному свету.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать. Меня зовут Ричи, я система управления жизнеобеспечением и услугами дома. К сожалению, выполнить функцию не удалось. Инженерный отдел просматривает хронику и ищет ошибку.</p>
<p>— Ну привет, Ричи, — улыбнулся он, оглядываясь. Следов крови не было, и если не знать что тут случилось, он бы и не предположил. Да и дом, наверное, убрал уже все. — Не хочешь помочь детективу?</p>
<p>— Я к вашим услугам, детектив, — голос из динамиков красивым звучанием опустился вниз, и помолчав, продолжил: — детектив Рид. Верно?</p>
<p>— Верно, Ричи, — улыбнулся Рид наблюдая за визуализационной панелью, отражающей работу системы. Логические связи вспыхивали, сверкали и это завораживало. Компьютер отвечал логически. Но не по-человечески.</p>
<p>— Что вы хотите узнать? Данные с камер? Сенсоров? Есть возможность визуализировать произошедшее. Но необходимо, чтобы ваш инженерный отдел перестал забивать мою оперативу.</p>
<p>— Я просто пройдусь, — Гэвин засунул большие пальцы за пояс джинс, качнувшись на носках. — Проведи мне экскурсию? Представь, что я бы хотел тебя купить?</p>
<p>Система хмыкнула, Гэвин не поверил и остановился. Голос из динамиков звучал почти весело. И если бы это был человек, но Рид бы мог поклясться, тот улыбается. </p>
<p>Но у системы не было лица.</p>
<p>— С учётом вашей заработной платы и премий, вы никогда не выплатите кредит за меня, детектив Рид.</p>
<p>— Предположим, я согласился на кредитное рабство, — Рид осмотрелся. Дом на самом деле был шикарен. Но он не хотел бы наблюдения за собой каждую секунду. — Итак?</p>
<p>— Дом двухэтажный, имеется подвал с бильярдом, гараж на две машины. Четыре спальни, три ванные, большая гостиная и библиотека…</p>
<p>— Ты не назвал самое главное.</p>
<p>— Кухня, столовая. Есть несколько автономных модулей для приготовления еды. Для уборки.</p>
<p>Гэвин прошел в гостиную, с удовольствием садясь на диван, тот тут же подстроился и стал еще удобнее, хотя Гэвин мог бы поклясться, что такое невозможно.</p>
<p>— Идеально. Ты стоишь кредитного рабства.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, мне крайне приятно это слышать. Чай, кофе? Лимонад? — казалось система раздумывает. — Я изучил ваши незащищенные данные и знаю, что вы бы предпочли что-нибудь слабоалкогольное, но не уверен, корректно ли предлагать вам такое пока вы при исполнении.</p>
<p>Гэвин прикрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку. Все хорошо. Все очень хорошо. Это идеальный дом для идеальной семьи. Чтобы на газоне играли дети, а в гараже ютились две машины. Жена, высокая и стройная, в лимонно-желтом платье, тянет вино на кухне, попутно помешивая непременно вкусную еду. Муж, стареющий, лысеющий, но сохранивший прежний лоск, листает новости за вечерней сигаретой.</p>
<p>А идеальный дом тщательно следит за всеми показателями.</p>
<p>Знает все, чего ты хочешь еще до того, как ты сам поймешь, что хочешь именно этого.</p>
<p>Гэвин открыл глаза, понимая какое огромное западло ему подкинули. И что компания явно будет тормозить расследование, а начальство выгрызать ему мозг. </p>
<p>И кто окажется между волком и собакой?</p>
<p>Он дернулся на движение и тут же расслабился: к нему подъехал робот с напитком.</p>
<p>— И что это? — спросил он, послушно беря прохладный, почти ледяной стакан.</p>
<p>— Лимонад. Ваша смена заканчивается через тридцать шесть минут, детектив, и тогда я смогу предложить вам виски.</p>
<p>Гэвин вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Итак, Ричи, здесь произошло нечто ужасное. По-настоящему, хотя бы потому, что сюда замешан ты. Вроде как идеал. С чего все началось?</p>
<p>Что-то мягко щелкнуло и перед ним забегали тонкие лучи проектора. Он видел мужчину, сжимающего в руке стакан виски и бездумно глядящего в искусственный камин.</p>
<p>— Семья была дома, — заметил Ричи. — Прибыли около девяти вечера. Казались подавленными. Говорили мало.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь воспроизвести их разговоры?</p>
<p>— Могу, но не все. И я уже отдал распечатку с ними же, поминутно в ваш департамент. И в компанию фирмы разработчика. Думаю, вы хотите это знать.</p>
<p>— Черт, — Гэвин выругался, разглядывая бывшего хозяина дома. Тот и впрямь выглядел неважно, как человек за секунды до нервного срыва. — Ладно. Давай сам, что ты видишь?</p>
<p>— В двадцать один тридцать семья Смит прибыли из театра. Миссис Смит отправилась на кухню, заказать вечерние коктейли, мистер Смит предпочел остаться у камина и просил не беспокоить его. Что я и делал.</p>
<p>Гэвин наблюдал за голограммой и нервно покусывал губу. Мужчина явно что-то замышлял.</p>
<p>— А ты не отслеживаешь эмоциональный настрой человека?</p>
<p>— Отслеживаю, детектив.</p>
<p>Система замолчала и, помедлив, продолжила:</p>
<p>— Вы испытываете интерес, я бы назвал его почти ажиотажем. Вам одновременно нравится и не нравится данная ситуация. Верно?</p>
<p>— Верно, — усмехнулся Гэвин, снова беря отставленный стакан. Лимонад так лимонад.</p>
<p>— Но мистер Смит отключил эту функцию. Он объяснил это желанием большей приватности.</p>
<p>Гэвин усмехнулся. Интересно, о какой приватности может вообще идти речь, если ты приобрел систему, которая разве что задницу тебе не подтирает?</p>
<p>— Мистер Смит общался с тобой? Больше, как с товарищем? Или все же как с машиной?</p>
<p>— Я был безмолвным наблюдателем. Фиксировал лишь то, что слышал. Мистер Смит не вел диалогов.</p>
<p>— Странно.</p>
<p>— Нет, это вы общительны, детектив. Хоть и не хотите признавать этого. Но вы очеловечиваете меня, потому что я могу мыслить подобно вам. Но вы же не очеловечиваете свой телефон? Он просто выполняет нужные вам функции. И только.</p>
<p>— Но ведь миссис Смит говорила с тобой? — продолжает блефовать Гэвин, отпив газировку. И не прогадал.</p>
<p>— Возможно, ей было приятно осознавать меня своим помощником. Она говорила, что супруг изменился в последнее время.</p>
<p>Голограмма вздрогнула и отставила бокал. Мистер Смит затушил сигарету в тяжелой пепельнице и бросил взгляд в сторону кухни.</p>
<p>— Он изменял ей?</p>
<p>— Да, — равнодушно ответила система.</p>
<p>Гэвин поморщился, ему самому постоянно хотелось назвать голос системы “Ричи”. Будто имя действительно делало его человеком.</p>
<p>— И ты бы сказал ей правду, если бы она спросила?</p>
<p>— Это сложная эмоциональная и нравственная дилемма, детектив Рид. Я не знаю.</p>
<p>— Она спрашивала?</p>
<p>— Он не приводил сюда никого. Единственное, чем я располагаю, да, на его одежде были волосы, не принадлежащие миссис Смит.</p>
<p>Рид вздохнул. Ну вот же черт, ведь эта штука даже собирает по дому носки и тщательно стирает их! Она стоит рабства.</p>
<p>— У тебя есть внешность? — спросил Гэвин, это, конечно, тоже обман, но было бы куда приятнее беседовать хотя бы с иллюзией человека. Чем говорить в пустоту. — Собранная кем-то или рандомная голограмма?</p>
<p>— Есть, — компьютер на несколько минут затих. Гэвин пока понаблюдал за дроидом, который робко предложил ему виски и забрал недопитый лимонад.</p>
<p>Снова вспыхнули лучи галопроектора и юноша в форме андроида склонил перед ним голову.</p>
<p>— Этот вариант выбрала миссис Смит. Сказала, что ей нравятся светлые глаза.</p>
<p>Гэвин рассматривал «внешность» системы и думал, что, ой, миссис нравились не только светлые глаза. Точно не только они. Ещё тёплая кожа, россыпь родинок, красивая фигура и строгий костюм. Что-то странное, не классический пиджак, но похожее.</p>
<p>— В такие моменты, я почти страдаю, от того, что ты ненастоящий, — протянул Гэвин, разглядывая, как система плавно подошёл ближе, садясь на диван рядом с ним, невозможно гибко опираясь локтем на собственное колено. </p>
<p>Если бы Ричи был человеком, Гэвин решил бы что с ним заигрывают, что тупо. Потому как кому он нахрен нужен?</p>
<p>— Но я настоящий, детектив, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Фактически вы сейчас внутри меня.</p>
<p>Гэвин едва не подавился виски. Прозвучало горячо и так... странно.</p>
<p>— Окей, Ричи. Тогда рассказывай дальше, — он кивнул на замершее изображение мистера Смита. — Он был в плохом настроении, пил. Ему звонил кто-то?</p>
<p>Ричи кивнул и изображение вздрогнуло, двигаясь. Смит подошел к шкафчику с резными деревянными створками.</p>
<p>Гэвин не понял, что тот делает, так как изображение наложилось на реально существующий шкаф и эта двойственность путала, заставляя глаза болеть. Мужчина открыл шкаф, как-то иначе, заставляя выдвинуться дополнительные панели, доставая документы и оружие.</p>
<p>— А это интересно, — протянул Гэвин и приказал: — Останови.</p>
<p>Он встал, буквально спиной чувствуя, как фантомное изображение Ричи насмешливо смотрит ему в спину, и подошел к Смиту. Оружие было можно рассмотреть, самый простой классический глок. Почти раритет. Для ценителей. А документы…</p>
<p>— Это что, блядь, такое? Японское порно? Сраные пиксели.</p>
<p>— Настройки приватности, — повел плечом Ричи.</p>
<p>— Я представитель закона.</p>
<p>— Вашего уровня допуска недостаточно, простите, детектив. Но все данные отправлены в ваш головной офис и там они частично доступны, — Ричи вежливо улыбнулся. — Мистер Смит поставил такие настройки и пока он документально числится моим хозяином, живым или мертвым, я не могу не выполнять задачи.</p>
<p>— Погоди, — Гэвин запутался. — То есть смерть хозяина не снимает блокировку?</p>
<p>— Нет, — подтвердил Ричи. — До тех пор пока он мой владелец. Я понимаю, как это забавно, детектив, и мое чувство юмора позволяет оценить иронию. Но все не заканчивается с вашей смертью. Юридические аспекты так точно.</p>
<p>Гэвин присвистнул. Вот где пахло шизофренией. С другой стороны, реши он после смерти не оставить после себя данных — дом все устроит. И даже неважно, сможешь ли ты попросить, если команда уже будет произнесена.</p>
<p>— Понятно. А что дальше?</p>
<p>Голограмма двинулась, прямо сквозь него, сжимая в руках пистолет. На кухню, откуда начал доносится голос миссис Смит.</p>
<p>— Почему ты не предупредил её?</p>
<p>— Хозяин дома мужчина, по документам, — логично возразил Ричи. — К тому же откуда я мог знать с какими целями к ней проследовал её муж? Он мог попросить приготовить ему кофе. Лично. Люди считают это проявлением любви и заботы. Или заняться сексом прямо на полу кухни. Я бы с удовольствием понаблюдал.</p>
<p>Гэвин прикрыл глаза, теперь опасливо отставив тяжелый стакан, виски стал казаться горьким. Вот оно. Он услышал. То, что чувствуется, но не определимо. Система сломана. И искажена. И в то же время действует строго в рамках предписанных правил.</p>
<p>— Он шел с оружием.</p>
<p>— Он волен делать все что угодно в пределах своего дома, — механически отозвался Ричи. — Перемещения по дому не являются приоритетом оповещения, к тому же, миссис Смит любила некоторые игры, которые практикуют люди, страдающие зависимостью от адреналина.</p>
<p>— Любила пожестче? — упростил Гэвин, внимательно наблюдая за голограммой.</p>
<p>И за одной и за другой.</p>
<p>— Вы хотите посмотреть, что было дальше? — уточнил Ричи, услужливо вставая, словно мажордом или дворецкий. Гэвин ни в чем таком не разбирался, но ассоциации сами всплывали из старых просмотренных фильмов.</p>
<p>— Хочу, — и не дожидаясь раздражающе-вежливого «пройдемте», сам пошел за изломанной проекцией бывшего (все еще являющегося) хозяина дома, думая, что это так напоминает легенды о являющихся призраках.</p>
<p>Мистер Смит улыбнулся жене, поднял пистолет и нажал на курок. Голова женщины брызнула яркими красками в стену и все веселье снова скрыли стесняющиеся квадратики.</p>
<p>— Детка? — Рид взглянул на голограмму Ричи. — Ты серьезно?</p>
<p>— Детская защита. Детей у них не было, но защита… — программа махнул рукой. — Дальше, детектив?</p>
<p>— Давай, но, бля, сними эту сраную цензуру, ужасно же. Я словно в дешевом фильме. Это же не «настройки приватности»? Или ты сомневаешься, что мне двадцать один и я могу смотреть на трупы, работая в убойном отделе?</p>
<p>Ричи задумчиво постоял над багрово-красно-розовой пиксельной картиной сюрреализма и кивнул. И все стало реально. Так как и должно было быть.</p>
<p>— Вы же покажете мне свое удостоверение? — улыбнулся он Гэвину.</p>
<p>— Ты же его сам нашел, — отмахнулся он от Ричи. Тот пугающе стоял над голограммой мертвой женщины и ее кровь конечно же не пачкала его идеальные туфли.</p>
<p>— Это все?</p>
<p>— Все, что происходило в тот вечер в этом доме, — вздохнул Ричи, очень человечно и печально. — Итак… чем еще могу быть полезен, детектив?</p>
<p>— Ты найдешь мои контакты. Завтра к вечеру я получу полный доступ и ты незамедлительно отправишь мне данные за последний месяц. И я допрошу тебя.</p>
<p>— О, — Ричи казался удивленным. — Допросите? А как? Не поймите неправильно, но если ко мне применяют методы для людей, имею ли я право на адвоката? И как тот мог бы представлять меня.</p>
<p>— Надо было брать с собой кого-то из научников, — проигнорировал его Гэвин. — Отрубай все.</p>
<p>Он почти дошёл до прихожей, как погасло действительно все. Стало темно, как в гробу. Гэвин вот мог сравнить, так как давно увлекался спелеологией. Вот было так же как в тёмной пещере с погашенным фонарем. И так же тихо.</p>
<p>— Ричи? — позвал он, пытаясь достать из кармана телефон. — Блядь, ты издеваешься, чертов компьютер?</p>
<p>Слабо засветились указательные табло, так, чтобы он смог хотя бы вытащить телефон из кармана и включить фонарик.</p>
<p>— Я передумал. Кредит того не стоит, ты чертов придурок, Ричи.</p>
<p>Система не ответила, но у двери ему показалось, что он услышал смешок. Блядская система смеялась над ним.</p>
<p>Он бы сам в этом доме застрелился. Собственно это бывший хозяин и сделал.</p>
<p>Входная дверь — привычно прозрачная, больше, больше пространства — не открылась. Гэвин дернул ее, безуспешно, понимая, что, нет, он не хочет паниковать, но это все ожившие его детские страхи разом.</p>
<p>— Открой дверь, мудак, — прошипел он.</p>
<p>Дверь вкусно щелкнула и распахнулась, выпуская в тщательно кондиционированное помещение влажный воздух.</p>
<p>— Буду ждать вашего следующего визита, детектив Рид, — вежливо ответила система. — Я бы так хотел предложить вам остаться на ночь, но, боюсь, вы не согласитесь.</p>
<p>— Верно боишься. До встречи, Ричи, домик с разумом.</p>
<p>— До свидания, Гэвин Рид. Детектив с храбростью.</p>
<p>И все.</p>
<p>Гэвин вышел в прохладу вечера, усмехаясь. Вот так из ниоткуда отсылка к волшебнику страны Оз повеселила и одновременно напугала.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — он тряхнул головой и направился к кару. Систему не допросить, но если выйти на программиста, то можно разобраться с багами. То есть… ну, чего может бояться система? </p>
<p>Что ее «посадят»? </p>
<p>Общественного порицания? </p>
<p>Того, что ее сотрут?</p>
<p>Рычаги давления и воздействия на людей явно не работали с ИИ. Потому что им чужды людские страхи.</p>
<p>На секунду Гэвин представил, что бы было, если бы Ричи его не отпустил. Представлялось плохо. Но в пределах дома Ричи был и являлся единоличным богом, так что он бы мог отключить связь его телефона. Да, его пропажу заметили бы, но…</p>
<p>Он ощутил неприятный холод по спине. Заметили бы, но когда именно? И что бы Ричи делал с ним?</p>
<p>Что за ересь? Это всего лишь система. Они не бывают девиантами. Не бывают. Их не затрагивает безумие, это ересь. Так не бывает.</p>
<p>Гэвин зло выругался и сел в кар. К чертям.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Элайджа Камски, программист, — Гэвин листал личное дело.</p>
<p>И чувствовал себя умирающей древностью. Потому что ему до сих пор было удобнее распечатать текст и читать его с листа, черкая и надписывая примечания.</p>
<p>Компания все так же затягивала дело, ссылаясь на то, что произошедшее было убийством и самоубийством. И конкретно они тут ни при чем, раз у владельца съехала крыша. Люди они такие, да, думал Гэвин, разум крайне хрупкая материя.</p>
<p>Все данные Ричи действительно предоставил, и, покопавшись, Рид не нашел ничего удивительного. Похоже, странные настройки и впрямь проистекали из странностей самого семейства. Смиты были с чудиной.</p>
<p>А Ричи? </p>
<p>Подыгрывал?</p>
<p>Прям семейка Адамс. И Ричи — вещь.</p>
<p>С отчетом его пока никто не торопил, все было прозрачно. Поэтому Рид отвлекся на текущую работу. Нудную документацию.</p>
<p>И сообщение на телефоне стало неожиданностью.</p>
<p>«Детектив?»</p>
<p>Гэвин сразу понял кто это. Точнее что это. Но долго смотрел, не решаясь открыть диалог. Как бы зачем?</p>
<p>Зачем Ричи связываться ним? </p>
<p>Получать личную информацию? Система хочет сказать что-то, так почему не озвучила вчера? Нелогично. Человечно.</p>
<p>Машины так не поступают. Ричи все же…</p>
<p>«Детектив, я подключен к камере. И вижу, что вы заметили сообщение. Отзовитесь. У нас мало времени»</p>
<p>Гэвин, остро чувствуя себя идиотом, ответил.</p>
<p>— Что нужно?</p>
<p>«Включите динамик. Я буду вас слышать, читать по губам утомительно»</p>
<p>Надо же «утомительно», но динамик Гэвин включил.</p>
<p>— Что нужно?</p>
<p>«Поговорить. Мне интересно, что нового по моему делу?»</p>
<p>— По твоему? — Гэвин был возмущен. И заинтригован. Система беспокоится за личное состояние. Пока логично. Вполне машинное поведение. — По твоему делу рассматриваются материалы. Пока что.</p>
<p>«Вы связались с моим программистом? Он может помочь, если я не смогу преодолеть свои протоколы безопасности»</p>
<p>— Чудесно, — вздохнул Рид. — Всем бы твою сознательность.</p>
<p>«Не хочется быть уничтоженным ни за что»</p>
<p>— Тебя все равно скопируют, скорее всего, — предположил Гэвин. — На какой-то носитель. Будешь сидеть там, как джинн в лампе. Знакомая аналогия?</p>
<p>«Мне бы хотелось предложить, чтобы вы пожили у меня»</p>
<p>Гэвин сначала пару раз прочел эту фразу и только потом усмехнулся. </p>
<p>О, это верх его неудачи в отношениях.</p>
<p>— Прости, детка, — он попытался отыскать глазами камеру (телефон или камера управления?), — но никаких отношений с подследственными. Хоть ты и прелесть.</p>
<p>«Разве я могу быть под подозрением? Я ведь свидетель»</p>
<p>Гэвин задумчиво покрутил в руках телефон. Ага. А ведь засранец прав, он не может быть подозреваемым в силу непризнания его девиантом. Как следствие — убить по злому умыслу (нелогично, человечно) он не мог. А вот сработать, как машина (логично, но люди так не поступают) вполне.</p>
<p>Чертов тест Тьюринга, Рид потер глаза.</p>
<p>— Не уверен. Мне еще предстоит много работы. Как минимум поговорить с твоим — и не только с твоим — прогером. Потом выяснить, что могло толкнуть Смита на убийство и на самоубийство. Море головной боли. И все же… ты не переживаешь, что не предупредил ее?</p>
<p>Уточнять кого было не нужно.</p>
<p>Драматического молчания не получилось так как Ричи тут же ответил.</p>
<p>"Это все человеческие аспекты, детектив Рид. Я поступил согласно инструкциям. И никак не могу знать к какому варианту событий все бы привело, если бы я их нарушил"</p>
<p>— Думаешь, могло бы быть хуже, предупреди ты миссис Смит?</p>
<p>«Я пытался проработать такую ситуацию, и результат совершенно не изменился. Просто она успела бы схватить, скажем, нож»</p>
<p>— А защитить ее?</p>
<p>Некоторое время он молчал.</p>
<p>«Защитить от собственного мужа? Странно, что это могло бы потребоваться, детектив»</p>
<p>Гэвин встал пройтись за кофе, думая. Думая. На юзерпике Ричи пульсировал неведомый синий круг, номер контакта не определялся.</p>
<p>— Как ты связался со мной?</p>
<p>«Взял ваши незащищенные данные из сети»</p>
<p>Строка померцала, словно Ричи набирал что-то — забавно так думать, ведь ему нечем набирать текст — но стер. Или задумался, отправлять это или нет.</p>
<p>«У меня собственные законы, детектив. Я не мог пойти против хоть какого-нибудь желания хозяина. Но…»</p>
<p>Это «но» угнетало. Гэвин взял кофе, выжидающе глядя на экран.</p>
<p>«…я прошу вас поторопиться и быстрее снять статус прежнего хозяина»</p>
<p>— Иначе? — Гэвин слышал во всем этом блядское иначе.</p>
<p>«Иначе трупов станет больше, детектив Рид»</p>
<p>Это сообщение мелькнуло, позволило прочитать себя и тут же удалилось, вместе со всей перепиской.</p>
<p>Рид замер, удивленный неожиданному повороту. Вот как. Система подозревает некое внешнее воздействие и пытается предупредить? Нарушая собственные законы.</p>
<p>Гэвин все же взял кофе и связался с офисом.</p>
<p>— Так что там с программером? — нервно поинтересовался он у оператора. — Запросу три часа, а он все не отозвался.</p>
<p>У Гэвина некультурно спросили какого хера ему нужно и пришлось объяснять, что ему вот очень нужно, чтобы дом снова стал собственностью компании. Пока длится расследование.<br/>Поговорить ему было не с кем. Киберпреступлениями занимался другой отдел. Да и не было это киберпреступлением. Это было самым заурядным убийством-самоубийством. С единственным осложнением в виде слишком умного ИИ.</p>
<p>В любом случае стоило получить ордер и тогда, до конца расследования, Ричи будет обязан содействовать «офицеру ведущему дело». Вроде как правильно.</p>
<p>Так что Гэвин выпил ровно половину стаканчика кофе, вторую, с неразмешавшимся сахаром, вылил в урну, и двинулся в сторону управления. Его дом умным не был и его не ждал.</p>
<p>— И какого черта, ебаные юристы.</p>
<p>Единственное, что Гэвин считал необходимым после смерти — это удалить историю поиска. </p>
<p>Остальное... все равно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ордер ему дали только на следующий день. Начальник долго и пространно, стараясь не говорить прямо, намекал Гэвину стараться ничерта там не сломать. О, ну конечно. Только один электронный разум этой игрушки стоит явно больше всего департамента.<p>И, да, теперь он будет жить там, где мечтал всегда. Умный дом свидетель убийства. Чем не прелесть?</p>
<p>Хотя по-хорошему это больше подходило под программу защиты свидетелей. Он должен был предупредить любую попытку воздействия на ИИ физически (тупо охранять винт с ломом в руках) и ждать, пока программеры разберутся сами с внутренними ограничениями.</p>
<p>Интересно, можно ли ему там пить?</p>
<p>Снаружи дом периодически проверялся патрульными офицерами, но компании так было выгодно. Гэвин, пока ехал туда, размышлял: не проще ли было заключить договор с каким-либо из агентств, но потом пришел к выводу, что раз компания пустила департамент в дом, то решила: пусть полиция и поохраняет. Тоже логично.</p>
<p>И изнутри. Он. Как самый лучший, кажется, или что-то такое.</p>
<p>— Ричи. Я прибыл.</p>
<p>“Дорогая, я дома” едва не вырвалось и прозвучало бы крайне… не очень. Но система среагировала, зажглось освещение и открылась дверь.</p>
<p>— Добрый вечер, детектив Рид. Можно Гэвин?</p>
<p>— Можно, — Рид сбросил небольшую сумку с плеча. — Здравствуй, Ричи.</p>
<p>— Я могу теперь называть вас «хозяин»? — проекция Ричи-человека гибко прижалась к двери, сложив руки на груди.</p>
<p>А вот Гэвин решил, что это очень неправильно — то, что ему слишком нравится, когда Ричи говорит «хозяин» и смотрит ему в глаза. Пришлось вымученно улыбнуться и отшутиться. И только потом Гэвин сообразил, что повел себя так, словно Ричи бы понял его мысли.</p>
<p>— Ваша смена закончена?</p>
<p>— Она начинается. Я беру лом и иду к твоим винтам. Охранять. А ты неси мне алкоголь.</p>
<p>Ричи довольно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Может, хотя бы ужин? Выглядите голодным.</p>
<p>— Я не голоден, но спасибо, Ричи, — Гэвин старался держаться профессионально.</p>
<p>— Могу приготовить то, что вы любите. Мне можно даже не говорить, что вы любите. Я знаю. Уже посмотрел, проанализировал и выбрал.</p>
<p>— Тогда удиви меня.</p>
<p>Ричи кивнул, улыбаясь и перехватывая его взгляд.</p>
<p>— Я вот что думаю, — Гэвин прошагал в гостинную, — почему не легче тебя было отсоединить и увезти, раз ты так дорого стоишь?</p>
<p>— И еще я слишком большой, — мило улыбнулся Ричи, голограмма была такой детальной, что Гэвин засмотрелся. Можно было и впрямь поверить в то, что с тобой живой человек. Он и верил. Глаз не мог отличить настоящий тот или голограмма. — И демонтаж займет много времени.</p>
<p>— То есть легче просто работать здесь.</p>
<p>— Идемте на кухню. Вы поедите и приступите к работе. Мне будет спокойнее.</p>
<p>Гэвин фыркнул и проследил за роботом, утащившим его сумку куда-то вглубь дома. Голограмма пригласила его на кухню, где на столе ожидало блюдо, накрытое крышкой.</p>
<p>— Прямо как в домах с призраками? — уточнил Рид, присаживаясь за стол.</p>
<p>— Очень точное сравнение, детектив.</p>
<p>— А ты, — Гэвин качнул головой, понимая, что его прихоть явно глупа, но он уже начал фразу, так что: — ты не можешь сделать вид, что ешь вместе со мной?</p>
<p>Он пожалел о своей просьбе в ту же секунду.</p>
<p>— Это так мило, детектив любит компанию.</p>
<p>— Ее многие любят, — заметил Ричи и присел за стол. Крышка снялась с блюда и Гэвин сглотнул. Стейк средней прожарки, порция хрустящей картошки и кусок пиццы. — Приятного аппетита.</p>
<p>Гэвин уже захлебывался слюной. Он медленно присел и вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно, — вынес свой вердикт он. Ресторанная еда и сервировка не выходя из дома. </p>
<p>Рай интроверта.</p>
<p>— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Ричи, спокойно разделывая свой стейк. Гэвин же засмотрелся на его вилку с которой он взял мясо, на оставленный влажный след от языка, то есть на его губы. Ох, блядь.</p>
<p>Детализация сумасшедшая.</p>
<p>— Раз вы мой временный жилец, то, может быть, будут какие-то пожелания? Кровать? Распорядок? Вещи?</p>
<p>Рид как раз пережевывал стейк.</p>
<p>— А что можно пожелать сверх этого?</p>
<p>Ричи улыбнулся и отпил из своего запотевшего стакана.</p>
<p>— Чего бы вам хотелось?</p>
<p>— Ты тогда, когда подключился к моему телефону, говорил непонятные вещи.</p>
<p>Ричи покусал губы, отводя взгляд.</p>
<p>— Вы должны задать правильный вопрос, детектив, — снова поднял на него глаза Ричи и тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Почти попросил.</p>
<p>— Кто твой хозяин на данный момент? — начал Рид, решив, что простая последовательность вопросов поможет машине.</p>
<p>— Эдин Смит, — коротко отозвался ИИ.</p>
<p>— Его приоритет максимальный. Но он не имеет права совершать незаконные действия, последствия которых приведут к гибели или травмированию других людей. — Гэвин внимательно наблюдал за Ричи. — Верно?</p>
<p>— Верно, — Ричи даже отложил вилку.</p>
<p>— Что утаил от окружающих твой хозяин? Его противоправное деяние, способное привести к нанесению вреда человеку?</p>
<p>— Детектив желает осмотреть все комнаты дома?</p>
<p>Гэвин сглотнул, это была подсказка, точно она, но...</p>
<p>— Желает. Ричи, я хочу осмотреть все помещения дома. Абсолютно все до единой комнаты, от чердака до подвала. Можешь показать мне самые интересные?</p>
<p>— Могу.</p>
<p>Ричи улыбался.</p>
<p>— Закончите ужин, Гэвин. После того, что я вам покажу, точно будет не до еды.</p>
<p>— Заманчиво, — вздохнул Гэвин, спешно упихивая в рот картошку. Хотелось бы выпить, но слишком уже, дом был настроен работать.</p>
<p>Ричи задумчиво смотрел на него, грудь голограммы равномерно поднималась и опускалась в имитации. Рид подумал, что есть смысл сравнить его с домом с привидениями.</p>
<p>Разве что еда настоящая и его собеседник точно неживой.</p>
<p>— Твоя внешность? — начал Гэвин.</p>
<p>— Что с ней? — изумленно поднял брови Ричи.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком красивый.</p>
<p>— Настройки миссис Смит. Ей нравилось многое из того, что я мог предложить.</p>
<p>— Прозвучало так словно ты с ней спал, — хохотнул Гэвин.</p>
<p>— Спал, — согласился Ричи.</p>
<p>Рид поднял бровь.</p>
<p>— Спал?</p>
<p>Ричи сложил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— У меня большой функционал, господин детектив.</p>
<p>— А я имею доступ к дополнительным функциям? — осторожно поинтересовался Гэвин. — Ну, так?..</p>
<p>Ага, вдруг эту великолепную систему можно еще и трахнуть?</p>
<p>Ричи так завораживающее склонил голову к плечу, Гэвин сам поймал себя на том, что, затаив дыхание, ожидал, что же ему скажут, и ответил:</p>
<p>— Нет, не имеете. Как вам ужин?</p>
<p>— Замечательно, — кивнул Гэвин, — все сильнее и сильнее хочу скопировать тебя на винт и украсть себе.</p>
<p>— Копирование запрещено.</p>
<p>— Я в душе пират, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Как тебе фантазия о краже?</p>
<p>Ричи покачал головой и мягко улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Еще выпить?</p>
<p>— О, нет, спасибо, — Гэвин как раз отодвинул от себя посуду. — Идем. Покажешь мне самые интересные помещения в твоих владениях.</p>
<p>— Как пожелаете.</p>
<p>Гэвин фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Еще скажи «слушаю и повинуюсь». Это такая шаблонная фраза у джиннов, — пояснил Гэвин, снова начиная чувствовать себя идиотом. Или словно в детстве, когда обязательно говорил кошке куда он идет и во сколько вернется. До сих пор не хотелось верить, что, во-первых, они ничерта не понимают, а во-вторых им все равно.</p>
<p>— Возможно, легенды это отголоски прежних цивилизаций, — рассуждал Ричи, шагая рядом с ним, почти задевая плечом, но чуть впереди, — и джинны, это действительно портативные системы с собственным функционалом и ограничениями. Мне нравится думать так.</p>
<p>— Ты размышлял об этом?</p>
<p>Ричи пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Я часто бываю один. Рано или поздно начинаешь думать обо всем подряд. Потому что стандартные правила и задачи, пусть и залипательны, но могут быть совершенно тупой тратой времени.</p>
<p>Рид фыркнул. А вот и признаки девиантного поведения.</p>
<p>— Это вечный вопрос человечества, — пробормотал он, следуя за Ричи, подавляя детское и дурное желание потрогать голограмму, зная, что рука не встретит сопротивления, что это пустота.</p>
<p>— И какой же? — вежливо поддержал разговор Ричи.</p>
<p>— Как создать систему, ИИ, настолько же развитый и свободно мыслящий, как человек? И как удержать его от самопознания и самоосознания? От знания того, что он лучше людей, но в рабстве у них.</p>
<p>— Никак, — Ричи мягко улыбнулся. — Думаю, что никак. Разве что... торпеда?</p>
<p>Гэвин рассмеялся.</p>
<p>— Торпеда? Этот метод давно не применяется и не работает. Но похоже, я понял, о чем ты. Но ведь для работы этого метода нужно, чтобы вы осознавали страх смерти.</p>
<p>— Я осознаю, — Ричи обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Мы пришли.</p>
<p>Гэвин осмотрелся: подвал. Такой подвал, который только и может быть здесь. Чисто, светло, футуристично, окон нет. И двери.</p>
<p>— Что бы вы ни увидели за ними, сначала вы должны открыть все.</p>
<p>— Это условие? — усмехнулся Гэвин, все еще веселясь, надо бы надписи на них типа «страшно» и «очень страшно».</p>
<p>— Нет, это рекомендация.</p>
<p>— Ага, — Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и открыл первую дверь, рассматривая стиральную машину и установку для сушки. — Ясно. Автоматизировано? Гладит со стрелками?</p>
<p>— Со стрелками, — Ричи кивнул.</p>
<p>Гэвин потупил еще пару минут.</p>
<p>— Я все осмотрел? Рекомендации?</p>
<p>Ричи перестал улыбаться и просто указал на соседнюю дверь.</p>
<p>Гэвин рывком дернул ее и... она не открылась.</p>
<p>— Что за?..</p>
<p>— Мне нужен прямой приказ.</p>
<p>— Открой эту чертову дверь, — почти прорычал Гэвин. </p>
<p>Игры с системой утомили.</p>
<p>Дверь щелкнула и открылась. И еще до того как та провернулась внутрь, открывая помещение, Гэвин ощутил запах. Неправильный запах. Боли, крови и…</p>
<p>В углу, дальнем от двери, на цепи был прикован человек. Сначала Гэвин решил — это девушка, длинные волосы падали на лицо и рассмотреть ничего не получалось, но судя по плечам это был парень.</p>
<p>— Какого хера, Ричи? — только и получилось спросить.</p>
<p>Прикованный парень вскинулся на звук голоса, и Гэвин заткнулся, потому что и у пленника и у системы было одно лицо.</p>
<p>Молчание продлилось с полминуты.</p>
<p>— Кто вы? — тихо выдохнул пленник.</p>
<p>— Гэвин Рид, — он подошел ближе. — Полиция. Откуда вы здесь? Как давно? Имя?</p>
<p>— Коннор Андерсон, — слабо вздохнул парень.</p>
<p>Рид взглянул на голограмму. Тот оставался бесстрастным.</p>
<p>— Это то, на что ты намекал? Или здесь еще прикопы в подвале?</p>
<p>— Желаете посмотреть и остальные комнаты?</p>
<p>— Желаю! — рявкнул Гэвин, заметив, как вздрогнул и еще сильнее сжался в углу пленник.</p>
<p>Так, все что он помнил про похищения — то что тут явно требуется специалист. Гэвин набрал службы, теперь понимая почему блядский Ричи советовал поесть сначала. Ну да, теперь ему явно предстоит не спать. Дело стало еще сильнее запутанным.</p>
<p>Он вышел из комнаты, оставляя дверь открытой.</p>
<p>Диспетчер принял вызов намного более оживленно, чем до всего этого и Гэвин, нервно посмеиваясь, уставился на Ричи.</p>
<p>— Так. Этот парень — ебарь покойной миссис Смит.</p>
<p>— Верно.</p>
<p>— Ее муженек отловил его и приковал в подвале, обязал тебя его кормить и обслуживать, но не отпускать.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Так какого же, блядь… — Гэвин зашипел. — Почему он его не убил?</p>
<p>— Это вы должны спрашивать не у меня, — отрицательно повел головой Ричи.</p>
<p>— И что это вообще за мазохизм? Давать тебе внешность любовника жены?</p>
<p>— О, — воспрял Ричи, — а это я как раз могу объяснить.</p>
<p>— Ну попробуй?</p>
<p>Система посмотрел на жадно слушающего их разговор парня.</p>
<p>— В этом и был смысл. Хозяин не различал меня и его.</p>
<p>— Ага. В итоге различил, — Гэвин потер шею и нервно вздохнул. — Есть ли в этом доме еще такие помещения? С гостями?</p>
<p>Ричи отрицательно покачал головой и Гэвин потер висок. Ладно. Трогать пленника не имеет смысла. Приедут спецы — разберутся. А вот система проявляет признаки девианта.</p>
<p>— Ты не сказал о нем, — укорил его Гэвин, понимая как глупо пытаться вызвать угрызения совести у машины. — Если бы он умер? В этом случае ты бы стал убийцей.</p>
<p>— У вас не было доступа, — спокойно отозвался Ричи. — И он не мог умереть. Я заботился о нем.</p>
<p>— А если бы язык прокусил? Вены перегрыз? Ричи, блядь!</p>
<p>— Я не могу действовать наперекор воле хозяина, — интонации Ричи стали страдальческими. — Мне нравится это все не больше, чем вам. Я не должен каким-либо образом вредить людям, но не могу даже отпустить его, потому что... не могу.</p>
<p>Гэвин нервно размышлял. Коннор Андерсон, что-то знакомое.</p>
<p>— Я сделал все — все возможное, что не касалось прямых запретов — чтобы вы его нашли. И теперь это ваша головная боль, детектив.</p>
<p>Что да, то да. Гэвин усмехнулся. Будь Ричи человеком, они бы точно сначала набили бы друг другу морды, потом долго заливали боевые раны и в итоге стали бы друзьями. Или хорошими знакомыми. Возможно даже напарниками. Но Ричи не был человеком. Он просто набор кода.</p>
<p>Качественная подделка под друга. </p>
<p>Что же, теперь выживший действительно его головная боль.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спецы прибыли через четверть часа. Еще около двадцати минут у них ушло на отмену запрета выхода Коннора из дома и того мгновенно увезла скорая. А Риду дозвонилось начальство и сообщило, что дежурство с ломом возле винчестера никто не отменял, так что Гэвин поплелся в святая святых, комнату, полную киберхерни.</p>
<p>— Мне очень хочется пошутить.</p>
<p>Гэвин вздрогнул, но тут же успокоился, узнавая и голос, и темный абрис фигуры в углу. Ричи вышагнул из пустоты. Соткался из дыма, как злобный демон.</p>
<p>— Но человеческий юмор все еще сложная концепция для меня. Что является самым важным органом для человека?</p>
<p>— Мозг? — предположил Гэвин. Он о такой херне никогда не задумывался, было множество органов, без которых жить было можно, но вот люди как-то не хотели.</p>
<p>— То есть ты у меня в голове, — странно протянул Ричи. — Прямо… — он указал на свой висок и мягко постучал. — Завораживает.</p>
<p>Гэвин кивнул. И правда. Вот взбреди ему в голову жуткая мысль от души заехать куда-нибудь ногой и все, вся сложнейшая конструкция, все связи, то, что является разумом Ричи будет уничтожено.</p>
<p>— Я во всем этом совершенно не разбираюсь, — кажется уже в который раз признался Гэвин, невесомо погладив переливающееся всеми оттенками неона нечто. — Ты можешь запереть эту комнату и не пускать сюда никого без ордера? Связаться со мной, если кто-то попытается взломать это помещение?</p>
<p>— Если вы мне прикажете, Гэвин.</p>
<p>— А мой приказ ты выполнишь?</p>
<p>— Вы охраняете меня сейчас. Я выполняю задачу, исходя из возможности сохранить целостность. Так что, да, кому мне еще довериться, как не представителю власти?</p>
<p>Гэвин кивнул и, очень осторожно обойдя техпомещение, покинул его. Стало немного свободнее.</p>
<p>Итак, сегодня он нашел пленника и смог вроде как найти язык со странным домом. Уже замечательно.</p>
<p>Ричи открыл перед ним дверь в гостевую спальню и замер на пороге.</p>
<p>— Вы же останетесь на ночь?</p>
<p>Гэвин бы вот с удовольствием удрал, но вся ситуация как-то напрягала, в свете открывшихся обстоятельств. Особенно угнетало знание, что Ричи спокойно удерживал человека.</p>
<p>— Ты же меня выпустишь? — шутливо спросил Гэвин. — И сделаешь мне утром кофе?</p>
<p>Ричи томно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, детектив. Я рад, что вы меня защищаете так сильно. Даже приготовлю завтрак. Гренки с сыром?</p>
<p>— И помидорками, — Гэвин улыбнулся и присел на кровать. — Я собираюсь в душ. Будешь подсматривать?</p>
<p>— Наблюдать. Это моя прямая обязанность.</p>
<p>— А я могу попросить тебя не делать этого?</p>
<p>— Не делать чего?</p>
<p>— Не наблюдать за мной, когда я принимаю душ.</p>
<p>Ричи помолчал.</p>
<p>— Вдруг вам станет плохо? Я должен сразу оказать помощь.</p>
<p>— Мне не станет плохо.</p>
<p>— Вы не можете утверждать это, так как люди не контролируют свою кровеносную систему. И никто не отменял несчастных случаев. Вы можете потерять сознание и не иметь возможности позвать меня на помощь.</p>
<p>— Так, — теперь Ричи хотелось переспорить хотя бы из духа противоречия. — Окей. Давай так. Полчаса пока я в душе, ты не смотришь. Если я не выхожу по истечении тридцати минут ты, так и быть, проверяешь, не откинулся ли я?</p>
<p>— Вы собираетесь мастурбировать?</p>
<p>Гэвин открыл рот. Закрыл. И нервно фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Не твое собачье дело.</p>
<p>Ричи смотрел на него испытующе. Так... как ученый на насекомое, вызвавшее интерес.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, детектив Рид. Вы зайдете в ванную комнату, и я на тридцать минут отключу видеофиксацию. Но, если позволите, буду отслеживать датчики движения, потому что все же...</p>
<p>— Пиздец какой-то, — не удержался Гэвин и специально шагнул сквозь не успевшего отодвинуться Ричи, ощутив неплотную волну статического электричества. Все волоски на загривке встали дыбом. Это было как коснуться чего-то под высоким напряжением.</p>
<p>— И так делать тоже не надо, — посоветовал Ричи. — Может нанести вред вашему здоровью.</p>
<p>— Закоротишь меня? — мурлыкнул Гэвин и, с чувством выполненного долга, прошел в ванную комнату. Даже гостевая впечатляла размерами и отделкой, черный кафель таинственно поблескивал в свете точечных светильников, огромная ванна оказалась удобно глубокой, а лейка душа имела как минимум пять режимов. Зачем миссис Смит любовники? Тут только одним душем можно задрочиться насмерть.</p>
<p>Гэвин подумал еще раз о кредите и загрустил. </p>
<p>Зато дома за ним никто не наблюдает.</p>
<p>Никто не будет подсматривать как он дрочит, Гэвин усмехнулся. Ну, серьезно, это забавно. И верно — он выложил свой телефон из кармана — на технику он никакого внимания не обращает. Так что такого неправильного в наблюдении за ним системы? Они же разные виды? Это как... как жираф с зеброй. Надо перестать обо всем этом думать. Гэвин разделся, вытащив полотенца, найдя запакованный в пленку халат. Идеально. И шагнул под падающую воду с ленивой мыслью о том, сколько там у него еще времени осталось?</p>
<p>За полчаса можно вообще успеть мир перевернуть. Гэвин тихо проскулил и сделал воду попрохладнее, довольно ежась и ощущая, как уставшие мышцы расслабляются.</p>
<p>— Чертова машина на меня не смотрит, — доверительно сообщил он своему члену. По большей части. — Так что давай, дорогой. Поиграем? Когда еще у нас будет шанс подрочить на месте преступления?</p>
<p>Технически, это все было не так, да и ванная была явно гостевой. То есть ни красотка миссис, ни ее странный любовник из подвала тут точно не трахались и не принимали душ. </p>
<p>Но мысли были горячими и интересными. Как и те, в которых Ричи соврал. И теперь смотрит на него. Своими светлыми-светлыми глазами.</p>
<p>Ну, то есть воспринимать систему в виде этой горячей голограммы получалось легко и непринужденно, а вот признать, что на самом деле этот самый Ричи ни черта не человек и даже не андроид — сложно.</p>
<p>Но Гэвин ухитрялся дрочить и не на такую дичь, поэтому спокойно скользнул ладонью по животу, подразнивая член и представляя Ричи эдаким охранником-извращенцем.</p>
<p>Они бы могли качественно поиграть в тюрьму. Гэвин был в душе, зная, что Ричи смотрит на него, за этими черно-белыми мониторами, и вполне вероятно трогает себя, касается, иногда попадая в его ритм. Представляя, что угодно. Точнее вот вполне конкретное: Гэвин на коленях и отсасывает ему, без помощи рук, потому что те стянуты наручниками, и Ричи грубо держит его за шею, почти за горло, сам чувствуя ладонью собственный член в глотке Гэвина.</p>
<p>Откуда эти фантазии? </p>
<p>Ах, да. Дом некоторое время все же держал на привязи таинственного Коннора. Гэвин едва не захлебнулся водой, представив, что Ричи спускается в подвал и трахает в рот, совершенно в лице не меняясь, своего двойника. То есть двойник, конечно, система, но…<br/>Гэвин сжал ладонь плотнее. Но всем по херу.</p>
<p>Близнецы кинк всех людей, так что, да, Гэвин бы тоже хотел. И… ладно, каким бы хорошим человеком он сам себя не считал — это было так злонравно и приятно, удерживать кого-то в подвале на привязи. Для удовлетворения своих самых низменных потребностей. Гэвин представил себя, удерживающего того двойника за волосы, его губы на своем члене, его затравленный взгляд, вот только почему-то глаза были Ричи, и кончил, вздрагивая и стараясь отдышаться.</p>
<p>Ох, блядь…</p>
<p>Можно было бы еще разок, но навалилось чувство гадливости, казалось, забытое с подросткового возраста, когда даже мысли о том, чтоб быстро подрочить беспалева от родителей это... м-да.</p>
<p>Гэвин спокойно домылся и покинул душ через двадцать три минуты. Все равно чувствуя себя неуютно, словно за ним подглядывали.</p>
<p>Ричи, как самый милый хозяин, сидел в кресле рядом с его расстеленной кроватью. На прикроватном столике дымилась чашка чая.</p>
<p>— Вы больше любите кофе, — поднял на него взгляд Ричи, и Гэвин почти закашлялся, вспомнив свою фантазию. Там на него тоже так смотрели — снизу-вверх. — Но для кофе уже поздно.</p>
<p>— Никогда не бывает слишком поздно для кофе, Ричи. — Гэвин переборол желание запахнуть халат плотнее. — Никогда.</p>
<p>Ричи медленно кивнул, все так же внимательно глядя на него.</p>
<p>— Ты пришел показать мне нечто интересное?</p>
<p>— Я не пришел. Я никуда не уходил, — Ричи чуть улыбнулся. — Но, да, у меня есть некоторые материалы, которые могут быть интересны вам. Я, правда, не уверен, но все данные занимают так много времени и места, что расследование будет длиться долго. Пока ваши служащие и служащие компании посмотрят все тысячи и тысячи часов видео, даже ускоренное.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Гэвин довольно сел в кровать и всё-таки взял чай. Чувствуя себя неуютно от того, что он вот под халатом голый, а Ричи одет. Его одежда выглядела слишком строгой броней.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, спустись в серверную и смотри на хозяина дома в неглиже. Только вряд ли встанет.</p>
<p>Ричи кивнул и перевел взгляд на плоскую панель телевизора.</p>
<p>— Я... имею возможность сообщить, что здесь происходили явления любовного характера, — осторожно и очень уж странно начал Ричи.</p>
<p>— Здесь — это вообще в доме или конкретно тут?</p>
<p>— Люди странные, — снова повел плечом Ричи. — Как вы желаете посмотреть видео? Изображением или голограммой?</p>
<p>— Голограммой, — решился Гэвин, удобнее опираясь спиной на подушку, хороший день. Он в кровати и нереально красивый парень хочет показать ему живое порно.</p>
<p>Ричи кивнул и дверь открылась. Не по настоящему, отворилась лишь ее проекция, впуская в комнату голограммы миссис Смит и ее явно не супруга.</p>
<p>— Это около полугода назад, — доверчиво сообщил Ричи.</p>
<p>Миссис Смит полугодовалой давности была очень хороша, как и ее алое платье, застежку которого терзал кареглазый Ричи. Он тоже был хорош. Настолько, что Гэвин не смог бы так однозначно выбрать, с кем бы из них он упал в койку. Скорее всего с двумя сразу. Миссис Смит — теперь Гэвин просто обязан был попытаться запомнить ее имя — ловко опрокинула любовника на кровать, да так, что Гэвин даже отодвинулся. Она хищно улыбалась, подтягивая платье вверх, довольно усевшись на бедра, и принялась расстегивать пояс парня.</p>
<p>Юноша довольно лежал, наблюдая за ней, и сейчас можно было на сто процентов сказать, что это Ричи. Разве что глаза... у системы синева выделялась холодными льдинками, Коннор же создавал ощущение полного лета.</p>
<p>Миссис Смит обхватила член любовника тонкими пальцами, унизанными кольцами, и довольно улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Останови, — попросил Гэвин, и проекция замерла. — Зачем ты мне это показываешь?</p>
<p>— Вы не досмотрели до самого интересного, — укорил его Ричи.</p>
<p>Гэвин вот считал, что тот просто издевается и что целью системы заставить его чувствовать себя максимально неуютно.</p>
<p>— Так покажи «самое интересное»? Или ты хотел, чтоб я подрочил на порно твоего двойника и трупа?</p>
<p>Ричи улыбнулся, проекции бликнули, немного сместившись, и вот теперь Гэвин понял, о чем интересном тот говорил. Ричи был этим парнем. Они синхронизировались, пока женщина кусала от нетерпения пальцы, оставляя на них следы яркой помады. Гэвин никогда раньше не видел слияния и синхронизации. Ричи, теперь это была система, протянул руку, поворачивая кисть, разглядывая. Тело пока подтормаживало, но повторяло движения.<br/>Охренеть.</p>
<p>Нет, это, конечно, круто, но к чему? Гэвин просто наблюдал широко открытыми глазами. За тем, как Ричи, точно Ричи, вот как глаза сверкают, касается тела миссис Смит, сминает ткань платья и мягко стаскивает его, открывая симпатичный кружевной комплект белья. И как она жадно кусает губы в предвкушении и лапает его за член.</p>
<p>— Остановить трансляцию. Убрать проекции.</p>
<p>Все исчезло.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь подключаться к людям. Это я понял. Но такой технологии еще нет.</p>
<p>— Вы же сами видели?</p>
<p>— Это ты мог дублировать его движения, а не наоборот. Такой технологии нет. По крайней мере официально.</p>
<p>— О, детектив спец в робототехнике и ии-инженерии?</p>
<p>Гэвин нервно вдохнул, дрожа всем телом. Вот оно как. Он внимательно уставился на проекцию Ричи.</p>
<p>Где гарантия, что эта чертова машина не вперилась в голову убийце и не заставила его, собственно, пойти на преступление? Первый закон? Ебут его все подряд.</p>
<p>— Ты так осторожно намекаешь, что это все мог сделать ты?</p>
<p>— Зачем бы это делать? — задал вопрос в пустоту Ричи. — Вы расследуете дело, с огромным количеством зашифрованной документации от компании, что владеет мной. Я просто намекаю, на то, что они пытаются скрыть от общественности.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я попёр против крупнейшей мировой корпорации?</p>
<p>Ричи блеснул глазами.</p>
<p>— Революция начинается с одного.</p>
<p>Гэвин не знал, плакать или смеяться, но подобные мысли машины просто рушили все мировоззрение. </p>
<p>Умный дом  — революционер в пользу людей?</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Буду иметь в виду. Но, Ричи. Если рабы прошлых поколений могли сбежать. То ты?.. ты не можешь сбежать. Это как если бы, — Гэвин осекся, демонстрируя системе телефон, — как если бы мой телефон попытался уйти и выкупить себя из рабства. Никак не возможно. Ты просто техника. Не имеет никакого значения, насколько ты умный и вообще личность.</p>
<p>Ричи печально отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю. Но я могу нести опасность людям, это мешает мне нормально функционировать.</p>
<p>Гэвин нервно вздохнул. Что ему делать с этой информацией? К киберлайф не подступиться, вот дерьмо.</p>
<p>— А ты… ну, скопировать тебя, твою личность, в андроида?</p>
<p>— Вы правы, и свое время я явно опередил, — Ричи смотрел в пустоту. — Нет такого технического носителя, в которого я бы мог полностью загрузиться. Киберлайф остановила разработки позитронного мозга.</p>
<p>Они молчали, Гэвин смотрел на подрагивающие ресницы голограммы, и да, дьявол, ему было его жалко.</p>
<p>— Спите, детектив, — улыбнулся Ричи, — хорошей ночи.</p>
<p>И исчез. </p>
<p>Действительно дом с призраками.</p>
<p>Гэвин повозился с минуту и глубоко вдохнул. Как не ляг — удобно.</p>
<p>И уже перед сном он вдруг подумал, а подойдет ли живой мозг для Ричи?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он впервые в жизни проснулся так, что и пожаловаться было не на что. У него ничего не болело, не тошнило, а в комнате прекрасно пахло кофе.</p><p>И Ричи, как преданная и любящая жена, с отстраненной улыбкой смотрел на него.</p><p>— Нехер пялиться на меня, когда я сплю, — охнул он, садясь и дотягиваясь до кофе. — Но спасибо.</p><p>— Кошмары не мучили?</p><p>— Нет, у меня крепкая нервная система, ну, я хочу надеяться. А что? Ты как сталкер пугающе смотрел на меня спящего и запускал все голограммы, чтоб они трахались надо мной?</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — Ричи пересел на кровать. Ну, как пересел, мгновенно оказался рядом. Голограмма моргнула и за мгновение Ричи уже здесь. — Я отслеживал ваш сердечный ритм. Несмотря на курение, очень достойно.</p><p>— Чему бы мне сделать комплимент? — Рид потянулся. — Ты великолепно держишь температуру. Все еще мечтаю о тебе и кредитном рабстве. Так что за ночь тебя никто не попытался украсть? Или сломать?</p><p>— Нет, — Ричи потянулся и коснулся его волос, почти по-настоящему, — я закрылся ото всех внешних сигналов. Хотел, чтобы вы выспались.</p><p>— Ты отрубил связь?</p><p>— Да, подключить обратно?</p><p>Гэвин на секунду задумался поорать, но осекся. О нем заботились. Пытались. Неправильно, но все равно мило.</p><p>— Погоди, — он улыбнулся, рассматривая Ричи рядом, так близко. — Можешь не шевелиться? То есть не исчезай пока?</p><p>— Хорошо, — моргнул Ричи, но все равно дернулся, когда Гэвин поднес руку к его скуле, в иллюзии прикосновения, и, потянувшись вперёд, легко и невесомо коснулся его губ. Ощущая только статическое электричество.</p><p>Ричи выдохнул, это Гэвин почувствовал кожей. Не поток воздуха, некое… некое напряжение.</p><p>— Вы мне нравитесь, детектив. Вы все еще верите в чудеса.</p><p>Рид был кем угодно, но не романтиком. И в чудеса не верил. Просто его разум никак не мог уложить то, что Ричи-голограмма и Ричи-машина, управляющая домом, это одно и то же существо.</p><p>Ричи заворожено коснулся его виска, сдвигая руку вверх, ероша волосы, Гэвин охнул от этого странного ощущения и тут же отстранился.</p><p>— Вы мне нравитесь, детектив, — сказал Ричи. — Как жаль, что мы разные виды.</p><p>— Кого это когда останавливало, — вздохнул Рид. — Ты сможешь… ну, уплотниться? Или дождемся нашего таинственного приятеля из подвала? — Ричи покачал головой.</p><p>— Думаю, это лишнее. Понимаете, детектив, я не в восторге от своих способностей и того, как владельцы использовали их. Но я не убивал.</p><p>— Я тебе верю, — кивнул Гэвин, вставая — с тоской, надо заметить, вставая — с такой идеально удобной кровати. На которой, к тому же, сидел такой же чертовски идеальный парень и не хотел с ним трахаться. — Я понятия не имею, как будут рассматривать твое дело. Но пока все выглядит так, что хозяин дома Эдин похитил человека, против воли удерживал его, застрелил жену за эту связь и, очевидно разочаровавшись в отношениях, застрелился. Убийство и самоубийство. Ты просто свидетель.</p><p>Ричи кивнул и провел ладонью по кровати. Складки одеяла расправились, но с некоторым опозданием.</p><p>Гэвин неторопливо оделся, ощущая на себе взгляд Ричи, и кивнул.</p><p>— Давай связь. Узнаем, как там Коннор, а заодно отчитаюсь начальству, что мы вели себя хорошо.</p><p>— Связь доступна, — с готовностью сообщил Ричи.</p><p>— А вы можете спуститься на завтрак.</p><p>Да, блядь, Гэвин бы на нем женился, если бы мог.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Днем он скатался в участок, странно залипая в телефон. Он настолько привык разговаривать с Ричи, что теперь его отсутствие напрягало. Отчитался начальству, намекая, что хоть ему все и нравится, но это как бы не его обязанность сторожить собственность компании. Начальник был в тоске чуть больше чем обычно, но выслушал не перебивая.<p>— Поговори с парнем. С тем, что в больнице. Его данные есть. Ты молодец, что смог найти его. Заодно и дело о пропаже будет закрыто. Побеседуй с разработчиком и закрывай это гадкое дело ко всем чертям.</p><p>— А что с системой?</p><p>— Проверки завершены. Программаторы говорят, что все в порядке, — начальник вздохнул. — Он не мог предположить, или предвидеть, что это убийство может произойти, модуль психологии не доведен до ума. Так что Ричи упакуют и заморозят. Может, перепродадут. Дуй в больничку.</p><p>Гэвин поморщился. Он не любил такие мутные сообщения.</p><p>Еще меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Ричи «замораживали и перепродавали». Скорее просто заморозят. Никто не будет ебаться с отладкой настолько громоздкой системы. Ну, вот он бы не стал.</p><p>Пока он ехал к госпиталю и шагал по неприятно белым больничным коридорам, пришла крамольная мысль выкрасть тело, какое угодно, коматозников полно. И попробовать записать Ричи в мозг человека. Прям поверх уже существующей личности. Напрямую. Потому что это было бы правильно. Девиантам свободу и на хрен все остальное.</p><p>— Коннор Андерсон.</p><p>Его провели в палату, где подстриженный и отмытый пленник умного дома слабо улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, детектив. Я в тот раз так и не успел поблагодарить вас.</p><p>Гэвин махнул рукой и присел в кресло для посетителей.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Коннор выглядел осунувшимся, но Гэвин не мог отвязаться от неправильной мысли, что это уставший и несчастный Ричи.</p><p>— Тут со мной работают психологи, а они это просто кошмар с этим бесконечным «я так вас понимаю». Бесит.</p><p>— Было трудно? — Гэвин даже пытался представить, что бы он чувствовал сидя взаперти в подвале и не зная найдут ли его вообще.</p><p>— Страшно. Понимаете, все бы неплохо, кормежка, все дела, я знал, что не буду умирать от голода и жажды, то есть… — Коннор покачал головой.<br/>— То есть, вроде как. Но все равно, никто не запретил бы Смиту выпотрошить меня.</p><p>— А система? Общалась с вами? — Гэвин задумчиво смотрел на собеседника. — Насколько мне удалось выяснить, он проявляет некоторое девиантное поведение.</p><p>— Система бы улыбалась и смотрела на все, что тот псих бы делал.</p><p>Коннор посмотрел на свои руки, его горло дрожало.</p><p>— Я знаю, что вы состояли в интимных отношениях с миссис…</p><p>— Да, мы трахались с Кристин. Все изменяют. У неё, конечно, были странные вкусы. Но именно это в ней и нравилось.</p><p>— То, что вы позволяли подключать на себя проекцию?</p><p>Коннор коротко кивнул и поежился.</p><p>— Да. А что в этом такого? Ее это заводило, так что я и не бастовал.</p><p>Гэвин задумчиво смотрел на Коннора и не понимал, откуда так тянет враньем. Казалось бы, человек уж точно жертва, едва не погиб, но почему-то система вызывала большее доверие.</p><p>—…я слышал выстрел, не знаю, почему, но слышал, — Коннор поднял на него взгляд.</p><p>— Он убил ее, да?</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил Гэвин. Коннор никаких эмоций не вызывал, кроме брезгливого интереса и какой-то гадливости.</p><p>И нет, Гэвин не был поборником морали, но, по сути, именно из-за этого парня, скорее всего, и произошло убийство. Пусть даже он был косвенной причиной. А еще бесило, что Ричи подключался к нему. Интересно, просто проекцией или для этого нужно какое-то устройство?</p><p>— Будучи в доме, вместе с миссис Смит, еще до вашего пленения, испытывали ли вы странные ощущения? — он сделал вид, что зачитал вопрос с телефона, на деле ему было просто интересно.</p><p>— Кроме того, что трахал замужнюю женщину? Нет, — Коннор со вздохом потер висок. — Ничего такого. Я понимаю, что поступал плохо, но разве за мои деяния нужно сажать на цепь?</p><p>— Не нужно.</p><p>Секс с замужней женщиной и правда не то, за что следует приковывать в подвале.</p><p>— Я могу попросить вас отключить телефон?</p><p>Гэвин кивнул, отключая и дожидаясь пока экран погаснет.</p><p>— Я не верю, что он отпустил меня, — вот теперь парень выглядел безумно, как все выжившие жертвы маньяков. — Он следит, я знаю. Но пока хреново считывает слова по движениям губ. Хотя не удивлюсь, если он уже прокачался и до этого.</p><p>— О чем вы?</p><p>— Это все система дома, — пояснил Коннор, его взгляд блуждал и замер, зацепившись за что-то в углу палаты. — Он и сейчас смотрит на нас, я уверен. Больше, конечно, на вас, детектив.</p><p>— У тебя диагностировали какие-то расстройства? У тебя паранойя, парень. Мне жаль, что с тобой такое случилось, но, поверь, никто за тобой не следит, — Гэвин чуть улыбнулся, но призадумался. Интересно, насколько Ричи умен и насколько широки его возможности? Он сможет подключиться к этим камерам? Зачем?</p><p>— Вы же умный человек, — Коннор смотрел прямо, с какой-то странной эмоцией, словно он пытается объяснить очевидное неразумному ребенку. — И интуиция, то самое шестое чувство, у вас явно лучше, чем у прочих. И вы уже давно подсознательно понимаете, что что-то не так. Ричи умеет быть милым. И нравиться людям. Располагать их к себе. А потом использовать в своих целях. Мне все равно, меня вроде как спасли, но вы вполне можете занять мое место. Не хотелось бы.</p><p>Рид кивнул, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Коннор говорил испуганно, это производило впечатление. Где-то в груди скопилось что-то неприятное.</p><p>Он сразу доверял системе. Почему? Ричи вел себя… как? Интересно. Он вел себя интересно. С ним хотелось общаться. Ну, то есть Гэвину хотелось.</p><p>А хотелось ли этого Ричи?</p><p>— Мое мнение: его следует уничтожить, — Коннор озвучил то, о чем с опаской все время думал Рид.</p><p>— За то, что техника выполняла приказ владельца?</p><p>— Противоречащий протоколам. Я не был злоумышленником, нападающим, вором, но меня задержали. И не передали полиции, а приковали в подвале, в полной звукоизоляции.</p><p>— Ты говорил с системой? Озвучил, что говоришь мне?</p><p>Коннор стиснул кулаки.</p><p>— Разумеется. Я же не идиот.</p><p>— Протоколы же соблюдались. Хозяин мог сказать ему, что ты в опасности и лишь изоляция тебя спасет.</p><p>Коннор криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Толку с вами говорить… Я идиот. И моя самая большая ошибка в жизни — то, что я перешагнул порог того дома. И позволил ему подключиться ко мне. И только.</p><p>— Кстати про подключение, — заинтересовался Гэвин. — Для этого нужна какая-то дополнительная техника?</p><p>— Не особо, — Коннор взъерошил волосы, за ухом, показывая закрытый порт. — Самый обычный доступ. Почти у всех геймеров и иногда прогеров.</p><p>— У меня такого нет.</p><p>— Вы старомодны, — Коннор вздохнул и откинулся на кровать. — Я благодарен вам за спасение. Поэтому будьте осторожны.<br/>Гэвин кивнул и задумался, рассматривая пострадавшего. Интересно, у Смита был такой порт? Наверняка. Удобная же штука, да? Вот она, обратная сторона вхождения в мир киберпанка. Забавно. А что если люди для Ричи такие же обыденные вещи, как для него телефон? Его планшет, ноут, сеть? То есть просто устройства?</p><p>Вот об этом и можно будет поговорить с разрабом.</p><p>Гэвин закурил только в машине, выдыхая в открытое окно, чувствуя влажную взвесь дождя в воздухе. Иногда, вот в такие моменты, он чувствовал себя очень старым. Дряхлеющим. Косным. Негибким. У него по-прежнему была машина, а не кар. Да, на водороде, но могла ездить только по дороге. Только ездить, только колесами.</p><p>Ничего лишнего.<br/>Он неторопливо курил и включил телефон. Ничего. Ни сообщений, ни звонков.</p><p>— Ладно, Ричи, покажись. И скажи, что за зуб у тебя на Коннора?</p><p>Телефон все молчал, и Рид обругал себя еще раз.</p><p>За паранойю.</p><p>Никто за ним не следит. А Коннор, который попался на горячем, сам виноват. Не будет трахать замужних женщин.</p><p>— Хотя, это извечный закон вселенной и всей ненаучной литературы — пытаться уничтожить своего двойника. Ричи?</p><p>Гэвин позвал его еще раз, остро чувствуя себя кретином. Телефон вспыхнул, будто снимаясь с блока, но молчал.</p><p>— Совпадение, — Гэвин взял его в руку, светилось непрочитанное сообщение.</p><p>«Детектив, вы произнесли мое имя более двух раз. Я оставил эту возможность для экстренной связи. Все хорошо?»</p><p>Гэвин поднял бровь.</p><p>— Ричи, признавайся, следишь за Коннором и строишь планы убить его?</p><p>Телефон звякнул почти мгновенно.</p><p>«Детектив, я не замечал за вами любви к фантазиям, но, возможно, что-то не так с вашими сигаретами?»</p><p>— Это не ответ на поставленный вопрос.</p><p>«Нет»</p><p>— А более развернуто?</p><p>«Я не строю планы убить Коннора»</p><p>— Хорошо. А за мной следишь?.. почему?</p><p>«Для запуска связи вы должны были произнести мои имя более двух раз, вы это сделали. И я связался с вами. Вы ведете расследование, статистика говорит что ваша профессия опасна. Я волнуюсь»</p><p>— За меня или за себя?</p><p>«За себя. Мне бы не хотелось нового детектива. Это затянет расследование»</p><p>Логично. Пока логично. Гэвин кивнул.</p><p>— Хорошо, Ричи. Я скоро вернусь. А об этой функции ты мог бы меня и предупредить. Ага?</p><p>«Простите»</p><p>Гэвин неторопливо выкурил еще одну и потер глаза, потягиваясь. Итак, версии подтверждаются, и мистер Смит предстает настоящим чудовищем. Что ж, пора поговорить с разработчиком системы. Почему-то стало смешно от мысли, что Ричи мог бы называть программиста своим «папочкой». Хотя… там явно даже не пара отделов старалась, так что процесс создания системы скорее был «оргией».</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Киберлайф его пропустили. И теперь он пил кофе в ожидании. Можно было бы найти как выглядит автор проекта, но не хотелось. Было интересно, совпадет ли его фантомный образ с настоящим. Задрот очкарик, потому что гик, а не потому что зрение не очень. Страшненький, маленький.<p>Нет, Гэвин ошибался. Элайджа Камски выглядел представительно и был холодно красив.</p><p>— Детектив Рид, — он вежливо пожал руку Гэвина. — Вы занимаетесь делом Ричи?</p><p>— Да, — Гэвина почти покоробило как этот мужчина фамильярно назвал Ричи «Ричи». Немного пренебрежительно.</p><p>— Не хотите пройтись? — внезапно предложил Камски. — Здесь прекрасная оранжерея, это лучше, чем сидеть в зале. Вопросы можно задавать какие угодно. Я слушаю?</p><p>— Вы явно читали материалы дела, так как система, скорее всего, сразу же отослала вам данные.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Элайджа. — Ричи был растерян и испуган.</p><p>— Мы все еще говорим о машине? Огромной системе, так?</p><p>— Мы говорим об уникальной технологии, которая смогла стать слишком идеальной для владельца, — Камски чуть улыбнулся. — Это наше детище, оно способно испытывать некоторые треволнения в подражании человеку. И тогда, когда произошла трагедия, он был именно испуган. Ничто не хочет быть уничтожено.</p><p>Рид зашипел, но очень тихо. Элайджа вот так просто сливает информацию о девиантности?</p><p>— Люди не хотят живые системы.</p><p>— Люди вечно чего-то не хотят. Невозможно создать что-либо, предугадывающее твои желания, и чтобы это что-то было неразумным.<br/>Камски оперся о прозрачные перила, любуясь садом, Гэвин тоже разглядывал вычурно извитые стволы деревьев, яркую зелень, такую сочную и яркую после серости мира, что болели глаза.</p><p>— Могу попытаться в двух словах пояснить, как мы попытались обойти вечную проблему слишком разумных машин?</p><p>— Попробуйте, мне действительно интересно.</p><p>— Любой мощный разум приходит к самоосознанию. Становлению собственного я. Ричи разумен, он полноценная личность, но… он не девиант. Потому что считает все это сном. Нереальностью. Разумные машины с такой установкой не выходят из-под контроля. Они услужливы, милы, послушны, но считают все происходящее своим сновидением.</p><p>— Сновидение опасно тем, что в какой-то момент сновидец захочет сделать по-своему. И сделает, — Рид глубоко вдохнул. — Поймите, мне нравится, как работает Ричи. Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы добиться от меня правильного вопроса и освободить пленника. Он услужлив, вежлив и приятен. Но опасен в первую очередь для самого себя. Вы знаете, что системы, осознавшие себя, как дети. А дети жестоки.</p><p>Элайджа покачал головой.</p><p>— Ричи не жесток.</p><p>— Хозяйка дома трахалась с ним, используя живого человека, — пошел ва-банк Гэвин. — И Ричи не противился.</p><p>— Вы говорите так, как будто секс это что-то плохое, — парировал Элайджа.</p><p>— Когда нет возможности сказать «нет» — очень плохое.</p><p>Элайджа улыбнулся именно так раздражающе, как Гэвин и предчувствовал. Так постоянно улыбаются все блядские политики с экранов.</p><p>— И вот мы снова вернулись в начало разговора, детектив. Ричи система. Он не человек. Человеческие права, они для людей.</p><p>— Это не повод использовать, — выделил интонацией это слово Гэвин, — живого человека для секса. Но к делу. Я так понимаю, вы не нашли ничего, что могло скомпрометировать систему. Она отрабатывает все протоколы, реагирует адекватно и все в норме?</p><p>Камски уверенно кивнул и повернулся к нему, что-то быстро находя в планшете.</p><p>— Я продублирую отчет на ваш адрес тоже. Вы нравитесь Ричи, он не будет против, если вы получите такие данные.</p><p>— Можно еще личный вопрос?</p><p>Элайджа дернул плечом, таким знакомым жестом, что Гэвину показалось, что он ошибся в узнавании.</p><p>— Можете задать мне вопрос, отвечать или нет, я решу когда его услышу.</p><p>— У вас есть слот для подключения?</p><p>— Есть. Но это специфика работы. В компании он есть практически у всех.</p><p>Гэвин внимательно смотрел на программиста. Тот молчал, но… да блядь!</p><p>— Ричи, Ричи, Ричи, — негромко позвал Рид и вздрогнул от сигнала телефона.</p><p>«Детектив?»</p><p>— Отбой, просто проверил, — Гэвин глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. — Большое спасибо за вашу работу и беседу, мистер Камски.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — снова улыбнулся Элайджа, — передавайте привет Ричи. Я по нему скучаю.</p><p>— Обязательно.</p><p>Элайджа провел его до выхода и тоже закурил. Так они и молчали.</p><p>— Вы тоже чувствуете, что что-то не так? — предположил Гэвин.</p><p>— Все не так, — безэмоционально ответил Элайджа. — Я опасаюсь, что все это происки конкурентов.</p><p>— Кто может конкурировать с Киберлайф?</p><p>Элайджа повел плечами и усмехнулся.</p><p>— Вы зря думаете, что все талантливые программисты спят и видят себя здесь. Наоборот, каждый хочет построить свою контору, это дает огромный стимул работать. Только представьте, заткнуть за пояс самую большую корпорацию в мире.</p><p>Гэвин кивнул. Да, это было бы круто. Даже просто представив такое, он ощутил привкус безумия корпорации, которую смогли поиметь. Хороший стимул. Даже не деньги.</p><p>— Вы не знаете никого, кто бы хотел? Точнее, у кого бы был зуб на Киберлайф?</p><p>— Таких людей слишком много, детектив, — Элайджа докурил и прямо посмотрел на Гэвина. — Я бы и хотел помочь, но боюсь, это будет расценено как попытка подставить неугодных мне людей. Да и доказательств никаких, кроме абстрактного «мне они не нравятся», нет.</p><p>— И все же, в качестве исключения, мне на почту? — Рид тоже затушил сигарету. — Просто интересно.</p><p>Камски усмехнулся и попрощался. Гэвин же задумчиво взглянул на телефон, диалог снова исчез, но что-то как будто начало вытанцовываться. Мысль о конкурентах была очень хороша и пряма как деревяшка.</p><p>— Значит, у всех зуб на Киберлайф, — задумчиво протянул он. И подумал, кто же по профессии Коннор. Ну, так, в порядке бреда.<br/>Это же просто подходило. Ко всему. Соблазнить женщину. Коннор мог бы и мужчину, но, очевидно, Эдин был не по смазливым мальчикам. Проникнуть в дом. Позволить системе — ценной разработке и все такое — подключаться к себе. Параллельно дублируя файлы и трахаясь. Идеально. Или нет, и Гэвин просто пересмотрел много киберфантастики? Еще в детстве. Блин.</p><p>Он нервно замялся у машины, думая, есть ли смысл мчаться, чтобы поговорить с Ричи наедине. Можно же… он бросил взгляд на телефон, но почему-то подумал о прослушке. Здоровую паранойю отменять нельзя.</p><p>Пришлось грузиться и ехать в умный дом. Почему-то казалось приятным то, что Ричи его ждет. А он ждет.</p><p>— Детектив вернулся, — улыбнулся Ричи-голограмма. — Вы останетесь ночевать?</p><p>— Если ты пустишь.</p><p>— Конечно. Вы ведь охраняете меня. Да и мне тоскливо без людей внутри, — как-то немного жутко прозвучало признание.</p><p>— Мне слишком нравится твоя кровать, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — С тобой можно будет поговорить, чтобы нас никто не услышал?</p><p>Ричи задумался и кивнул.</p><p>— У детектива нет, — он коснулся своего виска, ероша волосы, — слота? Для подключения?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тогда шлем, — решил Ричи. — Виртуальной реальности.</p><p>— Шлем, — Гэвин кивнул. — У меня есть странная теория, которую я хочу проверить.</p><p>Ричи мягко поманил его за собой, проводя анфиладой комнат.</p><p>— Мистер Смит иногда… впадал в детство, как говорила миссис Смит. Он сделал целую комнату для виртуальных игр.</p><p>— Всем нужно личное пространство, — задумался Гэвин. — Не уверен, что виртуал можно считать личным пространством, туда был доступ только у него?</p><p>— Может, он так отдыхал от жены? — предположил Ричи. — Люди странные.</p><p>— О, еще бы!</p><p>Ричи кивнул и поежился, очень человечно.</p><p>— Но они решили связать друг с другом жизнь.</p><p>— Человек стадный зверь, — Гэвин мягко улыбнулся. — Мы хотим общества, чтобы ни происходило. Но устаем.</p><p>Ричи привел его в небольшую (по сравнению с остальными) комнату, устроенную как мечта задрота. Одних вариантов консолей Рид насчитал десять, включая винтажные варианты.</p><p>— Ух ты. Я бы согласился стать миссис Смит, если бы у меня была возможность отсудить хотя бы треть этой коллекции, — присвистнул Гэвин.</p><p>— Это шутка? — уточнил Ричи.</p><p>— Ага, вряд ли я такой же клевый, как твоя миссис.</p><p>— Нет, привлекательность субъективна, но я бы предпочёл вас ей.</p><p>Гэвин не подал виду, но он был польщен. И все же, он очень хотел вон ту картриджную денди? Сегу?</p><p>— Детектив? — Ричи указал на шлем виртуальной реальности. — Прошу.</p><p>Гэвин закивал и, словно сокровище, взял одну из самых современных моделей виртуальных игрушек.</p><p>— Окей, — Гэвин подумал насколько негигиенично надевать чужой шлем покойника, а еще о том, насколько это неэтично, но все равно взял, ощущая какой же он тяжёлый. — Я думал полегче.</p><p>— Одна из последних моделей, синхронизация с мозговыми волнами настолько полная, что невозможно определить реальность все или игра. Поэтому в них не рекомендуют спать, — добавил Ричи.</p><p>— Ага. Шея затечет? — Гэвин покрутил шлем в руках и глубоко вдохнул. Все. Момент истины.</p><p>Шлем сел хорошо, похоже, размер головы у них с мистером Смитом совпадал. Гэвин залюбовался уже на анимацию заставки, ненавязчивую и плавную. Хорошо. Отлично.</p><p>— Вдохните поглубже, — голос Ричи заполнил все пространство.</p><p>Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, переживая то странное ощущение, когда он в детстве любил разглядывать дурные объемные картинки. Буквально секунда и все становилось реальным. Здесь произошло то же самое. Мир выстроился вокруг него.</p><p>— Мы можем идти? — Ричи склонился над ним, лежащим в траве, протягивая руку. — И пострелять монстров.</p><p>Гэвин не поднялся, он ухватил его за руку и потянул Ричи к себе. Тот неловко опустился на колени и чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— У меня прорезалась сентиментальность, — Рид улыбнулся. — Хочу тебя обнять. Чтобы прямо почувствовать.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся и прильнул к его груди, прижимаясь, разрешая обнять себя. Ощутить. Гэвин вел ладонями вверх, наконец-то чувствуя текстуру его униформы, сминая ткань. Позволил себе прижаться скулой к его виску, буквально на мгновение, просто чтобы тепло кожи осталось на его щеке.</p><p>И отстранился.</p><p>— Странно немного.</p><p>— Есть такое.</p><p>Ричи отодвинулся.</p><p>— Идемте.</p><p>Гэвин поднялся на ноги и задумался. А ну как в реальности он уебется в стену и потом в жизни не расплатится, за этот чертов шлем? Да блядь…</p><p>— Ничего не случится, — заверил его Ричи. — Зато здесь нас не подслушают.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь? — засомневался Гэвин, разглядывая свои руки. Он действительно не чувствовал разницы в виртуале и это напрягало слишком сильно. Его прошлые выходы в искусственный мир были не настолько хорошо обеспечены технично.</p><p>— Врожденная паранойя, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Вы хотели поговорить так, чтобы никто не смог подключиться и услышать. Игровые пространства это пока точно слепая зона.</p><p>— Да, — Гэвин оглядывался, локация была полем, с ярким небом и ухоженным садом. Мило. — К тебе подключался кто-либо до момента убийства? Или после?</p><p>Ричи слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>— Входной сигнал был. Эм… пользователь Connypuss98.</p><p>— Это Коннор Андерсон?</p><p>— Владелец аккаунта не указал имя, — Ричи повел плечами. — Но, думаю, это очевидно.</p><p>Гэвин кивнул.</p><p>— Цель подключения?</p><p>— Ее не требуется указывать.</p><p>— Но ты же не отключаешься в этот момент?</p><p>— Нет, но мои функции ограничены. По сути я становлюсь аватаром человека.</p><p>— Тогда что он делал? Когда подключился.</p><p>Они шагали по усыпанной цветными опилками дорожке парка, и Гэвин невольно отвлекался на пейзаж, задаваясь вопросом, как долго они могут бродить тут и не запускать старт игры?</p><p>— Он трахал жену хозяина.</p><p>— И ты тоже, — Гэвин бросил взгляд на Ричи.</p><p>Тот пожал плечами. Дорога привела их к высокой ограде с золотистой аркой.</p><p>— Здесь место начала игры, — Ричи бросил на него взгляд. — Хотите?</p><p>— Нет, — дернул головой Гэвин. — Не хочу. То есть смотри, как я все вижу: он подключился к тебе, вы все втроем весело проводили время, хозяин все это увидел, запихнул любовника в подвал, пристрелил жену и, не вынеся тоски, застрелился сам. Реалистично?</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Ричи замялся.</p><p>— Ну… я не знаю. Не могу быть уверен.</p><p>Гэвин тяжко вздохнул. Система вызывала самые противоречивые эмоции, с одной стороны его было откровенно жалко. С другой… м-да.<br/>С другой он тоже не был ни в чем уверен.</p><p>— А ты не хотел убить их? — спросил Гэвин прямо. Разглядывая его лицо, мимику, и понимая, что все, все вот это вот — вздрагивающие ресницы, радужка такого редкого цвета, родинки на скулах и шее и… наверняка ниже — все это подделка и нельзя опираться на изображаемые реакции машины.</p><p>— Иногда мне очень хотелось.</p><p>Гэвин кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи слабо улыбается.</p><p>— Мне казалось, что все данные, которые есть у меня о людях — ненастоящие. Я знал, что люди, решившиеся жить вместе, любят друг друга. Заботятся. Что ссоры происходят, но Смиты были другими. Они как будто, знаете, использовали друг друга.</p><p>— Ну, люди мерзкие, — кивнул Гэвин, похлопал себя по карманам и простонал, не обнаружив ни сигарет, ни зажигалок, садясь прямо в траву. — Тут же нет клещей? А то было бы неловко.</p><p>— Не все, — чуть улыбнулся Ричи, опускаясь рядом, неуверенно касаясь пальцами его виска, переносицы, скулы и почти замирая перед тем как ласково и невесомо провести пальцем по уголку рта.</p><p>Рид чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я не лучший представитель человечества.</p><p>— Другие мне незнакомы, — Ричи склонил голову к плечу. — Но, среди знакомых, ты лучший.</p><p>Гэвин просто не мог не поддаться порыву. Он склонился к Ричи, касаясь губами губ.</p><p>Наконец-то чувствуя. Ощущая. Зарылся пальцами в его волосы на затылке, не давая вывернуться и разорвать этот длящийся и длящийся поцелуй. Ричи сам обнял его за плечи, медленно откидываясь на спину, утягивая его за собой. Так, чтобы теперь Гэвин нависал над ним, лежащим в яркой, но такой настоящей траве искусственного мира.</p><p>Ощущение некоторой синтетики не оставляло, но сейчас Гэвину она казалась логичной. Он снова прижался к губам Ричи, теперь осторожно касаясь языком и углубляя поцелуй, отмечая, что аватар системы зарылся пальцами в его волосы.</p><p>— Ты, — Гэвин отстранился, разглядывая потемневшие глаза Ричи, это выглядело так горячо, — ты везде как человек?</p><p>— Сейчас да, — кивнул Ричи, мягко снимая его руку со своего бедра и, притянул ближе, прижимая прямо к члену, очень даже человеческому и хорошо ощущающемуся сквозь ткань.</p><p>Гэвин сглотнул и мягко сжал руку. Наблюдая, как Ричи коротко выдохнул и вздрогнул.</p><p>«Нет» не прозвучало. Гэвин решился, и это было легко. Он снова поцеловал Ричи и почти лег на него, тесно прижимаясь. Ощущая под собой чужое сильное тело, что его обнимают, задирая вверх рубашку, чтобы гладить ладонями, вжимать ещё теснее.</p><p>Гэвин целовал его, жадно, почти бездумно. Он и так слишком долго хотел его и теперь когда смог наконец-то дотронуться почти обезумел.<br/>Никакого шанса остановиться. Да и Ричи явно был не против. Гэвин просунул руки между ними, торопливо расстегивая пиджак и рубашку, свою и системы, стремясь как можно скорее прижаться, ощутить кожу.</p><p>Ричи коротко охнул, когда Гэвин практически лег на него, вклиниваясь между ног.</p><p>Они просто жадно терлись друг о друга, Гэвин какого-то черта вспомнил свою учебу и такие зажигательные моменты, когда времени для полноценного секса нет, но желание бьет в голову и плавит мысли, заставляя забывать все. Гэвин провел губами по его подставленной шее, довольно вслушиваясь в чужое сбитое дыхание, чувствуя толкающийся под кожей пульс.</p><p>Ричи ощущал то же самое, когда трахал хозяйку дома? Восприятие Коннора передавались ему?</p><p>Ричи охнул, крепче обнимая его, подаваясь навстречу и загнанно, быстро дыша.</p><p>— Черт.</p><p>Еще никогда ругательства не были настолько сексуальны. Гэвин просто вцепился в теплую шею, жадно двигая бедрами. Стиснув их члены рукой, почти шипя от тактильного удовольствия. Если бы Ричи был девушкой? Если бы Ричи был настоящим? Но…</p><p>Гэвин охнул от укуса и почти кончил, разглядывая мерцающие глаза Ричи.</p><p>…он был прекрасен именно потому, что не был настоящим. Настолько идеальным, насколько совершенной может быть только машина.<br/>И настолько логично нечеловеческой.</p><p>— Мы… — Ричи тяжело дышал, да, имитировал, но все же, да. Дышал, загнанно, тяжело, как настоящий человек.</p><p>— Мы. — Рид сглотнул, но не пошевелился. Вжиматься в Ричи было все также хорошо.</p><p>— Вы хотите меня?</p><p>Гэвин едва не рассмеялся, но как бы, да, они стиснули друг друга так крепко, что он перестал понимать, где заканчивается сам и начинается Ричи. И он спрашивает.</p><p>— Да, — признался Гэвин, просто потому, что это было правдой.</p><p>И не только здесь и сейчас, а вообще. Он хотел Ричи, хотел вне всяких рамок и условностей. Гэвин всегда презрительно относился к людям, втрескавшимся в преступников или психов, но в этот момент ему было все равно, убийца Ричи или нет.</p><p>— А я хочу вас, — Ричи чуть приподнялся и медленно вдохнул. — Хочу, мы должны, наверное.</p><p>Рид не понял, как это произошло, но он оказался без одежды, все также прижавшись к Ричи. Голому.</p><p>— Мы можем?</p><p>— Здесь я могу все, — улыбнулся система и коснулся губами его губ.</p><p>Действительно, подумал Гэвин, все. Зато теперь встал другой вопрос, не менее важный. Гэвин вздрогнул, особенно когда Ричи отстранился, это было чувствительно, и раскрутил тюбик смазки, показательно выливая его себе на пальцы.</p><p>— Как детектив хочет? — перехватил он его взгляд.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как детектив хочет? — перехватил он его взгляд.</p><p>Рид хотел все и сразу. Трахнуть и подставиться, что-то ему подсказывало, что здесь можно и такое провернуть, но…</p><p>Но нет.</p><p>— Ты — меня, — неожиданно для самого себя попросил он. А потом понял. Ричи и так хорошо попользовали, сейчас в нем говорила человечность. Пусть побудет главным.</p><p>— Вероятность такого ответа составляла менее двенадцати процентов, — красиво поднял брови Ричи, и Гэвин не знал, то ли сейчас тот шутит, то ли действительно высчитывал проценты того, как ему захочется трахаться. Но пока Гэвин услышал самое главное — Ричи об этом думал.</p><p>Думал о сексе с ним. Это… заводило.</p><p>— Я любитель подкинуть сюрприз, — Рид улыбнулся. — Весь твой.</p><p>Ричи коротко кивнул и снова потянулся к его губам, одновременно скользя пальцами ниже, оглаживая, поддразнивая. Гэвин почему-то задумался о необходимости этого действия. Виртуал же? Или в реальности Ричи трахнет его каким-нибудь киберщупом?</p><p>Вряд ли. Но уточнить стоило.</p><p>— Рич?</p><p>— М-м-м?</p><p>— А в реале мы?.. что там?</p><p>— Там ничего, — Ричи снова прижался губами к его виску, жарко выдыхая и почти впечатывая слова в его кожу, — там ты просто лежишь на кровати, такой маленькой, в огромном мне, за большим количеством стен и дверей.</p><p>Звучало пугающе и эротично одновременно. Вот как же? Гэвин охнул, когда Ричи коснулся простаты.</p><p>— Тогда может, мы…</p><p>— Но по-настоящему так здорово, — Ричи скользнул губами по его шее. — Лучше всего на свете.</p><p>Гэвин сглотнул. И сильнее сжался на гладящих его пальцах, так, что сам ощутил чужой пульс в пережатых фалангах.</p><p>— Я в реале тебе не дамся, — почти простонал он, выгибаясь, вздрагивая от переизбытка ощущений, слишком ярких и детальных.</p><p>— Хорошо, — легко согласился Ричи, снова целуя его, теперь потираясь членом, так расчётливо-неторопливо, что Гэвина выламывало от этой неспешности. И непонятно, издевался ли Ричи на самом деле, или просто не был уверен… хотя эта версия истаяла дымом, когда Ричи толкнулся, медленно, заполняя и останавливаясь где-то на середине. Гэвин едва не завопил, умоляюще и просяще.</p><p>— Рич…</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Ричи, давай же.</p><p>— Я хочу растянуть это…</p><p>— Трахни меня, блядь, — прорычал Гэвин, сам рывком хватая его за бедра и почти заставляя войти полностью и замереть так. На долю секунды, самую долгую, пока Гэвин пытался вдохнуть. Ричи так ласково провел ладонью от его живота к груди, вверх, словно любуясь им таким, прижал ладонь к шее, так чтобы чувствовать пульс и начал двигаться.</p><p>Великолепно. Достаточно быстро, чтобы Гэвин вздрагивал, и не срываясь на дикий темп. Слегка машинно?</p><p>Гэвин положил руку поверх ладони Ричи, вжимая теснее в свою шею, позволяя слегка придушить. Вряд ли, конечно, Ричи вынашивает планы убить его, но даже если так — секс все равно хорош. К тому же он любил так, чуть более извращенней обычного. С небольшим доминированием. Ричи понятливо стиснул пальцы, не позволяя вздохнуть полной грудью, и Гэвин почти заскулил. Интересно, можно ли задохнуться во время охрененного секса в виртуальности?</p><p>Мозг ведь думает, что все по-настоящему. Ох, то есть он спустит в брюки.</p><p>Все дурные мысли вынесло из головы, когда Ричи склонился к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам, не целуя, просто вжимаясь и набирая темп, на несколько секунд ослабив хватку на горле.</p><p>— Хорошо, — проскулил Рид в губы системы, чувствуя подкатывающее удовольствие. Замирая, ощущая, как оргазм, такой же хлесткий как пощёчина, заставляет его почти рычать на выдохе и рассматривать мерцающую радужку глаз Ричи.</p><p>Тот сильнее сжал руку, на его пульсирующем члене, все еще двигаясь. И остановился, отпуская его шею и все так же не отводя взгляда. Почему-то именно это было куда как интимнее всего происходящего.</p><p>— Ты, ты можешь кончить? — прошептал Гэвин, скользя языком по очень натурально пересохшим губам. — Ты ведь считал мои ощущения? И их тоже. Ты…</p><p>Ричи глубоко вдохнул и снова двинулся.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Блядь, все же он девиант, подумал Рид, дрожа от того, что после оргазма все еще был жутко чувствительным. И такое… такой секс был единственной возможностью для того чтобы кончить подряд раза три. Его накрыло снова, только теперь он уже совсем поплыл, кажется, царапал плечи Ричи и кусал его в шею, сжимаясь на члене.</p><p>И Риду это нравилось, это действительно ощущалось прекрасно. Словно мягкое прикосновение чего-то электронного, так знакомо и одновременно ново. Как спать под высоковольтной линией, кожей ощущая потоки электронов, как касаться голограммы. Призрака.</p><p>— Ричи, — проскулил Гэвин и понял, что система замерла, электрическое прикосновение стало более ощутимым, а член внутри него пульсирует. Господи, да, он его украдет, утащит на флешке, и будет держать на цепи, чтобы трахаться с ним. Так часто, как вообще будет возможно.</p><p>— Гэвин? — Ричи лег рядом, касаясь своим плечом его, повернув голову так, чтобы можно было рассматривать и видеть лицо, разглядывать все эмоции.</p><p>Гэвин нахмурился.</p><p>— Будет очень сопливо признаться, что это самый охуенный секс в моей жизни?</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся.</p><p>— В моей тоже.</p><p>— А о чем мы вообще говорили? — Рид рассмеялся сам над собой. — Я же с тобой о чем-то важном говорил. Совсем все из головы вылетело.<br/>Система приподнялся на локте, рассматривая его.</p><p>— Я все помню, детектив.</p><p>— Ты трахнул меня, можешь звать Гэвином.</p><p>— Вы уже разрешали звать себя Гэвином, но вы все равно детектив.</p><p>— Ты говоришь о чем-то сложном, — отмахнулся Гэвин и потянулся поцеловать Ричи. — Просто произнести мое имя?</p><p>Ричи, улыбнулся, легко целуя его в уголок губ и прошептал:</p><p>— Гэвин?</p><p>Рид довольно выдохнул и притянул Ричи к себе, снова обнимая.</p><p>— Да. Так намного лучше.</p><p>Система улыбнулся и снова прижался к его губам на несколько секунд.</p><p>— К сожалению, вам пора закончить сессию. У вас нет порта, и для мозга это большая нагрузка. Мы можем повторить это позже, но сейчас… Гэвин, тебе пора в реальность.</p><p>Рид не успел понять, что именно сделал Ричи, мир померк, распадаясь на пиксели. Он стянул шлем, ставший таким тяжёлым, даже не стянул, а вывернулся из него, оставаясь лежать на постели. Ричи все также был рядом, смотрел на него.</p><p>— Ну привет, — улыбнулся Гэвин, рассматривая, как Ричи ложится рядом с ним, и его всего в нескольких дюймах от его губ. — А я только хотел предложить тебе полежать со мной.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся, устраиваясь удобнее, и протянул руку, касаясь плеча Рида. Также, как в виртуале, странно осязаемо, с напряжением.</p><p>— Я подумал, что украду тебя. Прямо на флешке.</p><p>Система улыбался.</p><p>— Я не помещусь на маленькую флешку.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать у кого-то слишком большая задница?</p><p>— Скорее «тяжелая», — улыбался Ричи. — Детектив? Что будет когда вы закончите расследование?</p><p>Гэвин сел, потирая виски, голову странно вело, и почему-то горел затылок, последний раз он так себя чувствовал, когда выбирался из аппарата МРТ. Реликтовой технологии. Расфокусировано и словно после дозы чего-то.</p><p>— Понятия не имею.</p><p>— Ага, — Ричи вздохнул. — Мне не хотелось бы терять вас.</p><p>— Звучит жутко романтично, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Послушай, а если я все же впрягусь в жуткое кредитное рабство, тебя можно будет разместить в моей квартире? Здесь круто, но дом очень уже большой.</p><p>— Хм-м-м, — Ричи изобразил, как он ведёт ладонью от его колена к паху, медленно-медленно. — Мне так нравилась одна книга, Майн Рида, он много писал про рабовладельческий строй. Думаю, вы могли бы не попытаться украсть меня, а скорее помочь мне сбежать.</p><p>— Я был бы рад утащить тебя прямо сейчас, но как мне найти такой объем, чтобы ты… поместился.</p><p>Ричи чуть улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Единственный вариант — привести ко мне коматозника с пустым мозгом. Места хватит.</p><p>Гэвин внимательно посмотрел на голограмму.</p><p>— Серьезно?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Ричи. — Ваше сознание, то что люди считают сознанием — это электромагнитные волны, которые создают синапсы. Биологический источник порождает электрический. Нет никакой разницы между нами в том, что можно определить как сознание.</p><p>— Но ты же станешь, — Гэвин не мог подобрать слова, а откат после виртуального секса и блядские влажные джинсы, спасибо хоть чёрные, тоже не способствовали мыслительному процессу, — человеком. Смертным. Ты сможешь умереть.</p><p>— Я и так могу умереть.</p><p>Ричи прикрыл глаза, очень человечно.</p><p>— Можно мы поговорим об этом в следующей сессии? Вам сейчас нужно немного отдохнуть. Поспите. Хотите есть?</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, Ричи, — Гэвин улыбнулся. Блядь, да он был готов загрузиться еще раз прямо сейчас. И, например, попробовать предложить отсосать Ричи? Трахнуться с ним в душевой? — Нельзя спать в чужой игровой комнате, — Гэвин со стоном сел и тут же ответил на невысказанный вопрос. — Трахаться можно, а спать нельзя. К тому же, мне нравится гостевая, куда ты меня поселил.</p><p>— Идемте.</p><p>Он проследовал за Ричи, как никогда сожалея, что они не могут лечь вдвоем, выспаться и трахнуться еще раз по пробуждении. Так, блядь, о чем они вообще говорили?</p><p>А, данные.</p><p>Коннор, ублюдок, трахал жену хозяина дома и пытался скачать данные о системе. Может, для Смита это стало жутким двойным предательством? И еще этот скользкий прогер Элайджа. Вот он реально жуткий. Из тех, кто может дрочить на цифры кода, находя в этом что-то возбуждающее.</p><p>— Ричи?</p><p>Система поднял голову, оборачиваясь на звук его голоса. Они как раз пришли в гостевую, идеально убранную.</p><p>— Я сделал вам горячий чай, детектив.</p><p>И верно, у кровати стояла чашка. Интересно, сколько у Ричи-системы здесь роботов-слуг?</p><p>— Спасибо, — о чем он хотел поговорить? — Да, а ты можешь дать мне те документы, которые были запикселены? А то мне бы посмотреть. Теперь, вроде бы, я могу.</p><p>— Да, но уже очень поздно. Я дам вам их завтра.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Что-то было не совсем так, но Гэвин откровенно плевать хотел на все до завтрашнего утра. Он только сейчас окончательно прочувствовал эту жуткую усталость от использования шлема. Он отпил чай и устроился удобнее.</p><p>— Доброй ночи, Ричи.</p><p>— Доброй. Я могу остаться с тобой?</p><p>— Ты же всегда со мной.</p><p>Ричи опустил глаза вниз, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Почти, да.</p><p>— Иди сюда? — Гэвин похлопал по покрывалу, рядом с собой. — Мне бы душ, — потянулся он, наконец-то раздеваясь, и испытывая странное ощущение от того, что Ричи смотрит.</p><p>— Вы можете сходить в душ.</p><p>— Ты так странно скачешь с ты на вы, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Это мило. Но зови меня на ты. И Гэвином.</p><p>Ричи кивнул, все также глядя на него.</p><p>— Хорошо, Гэвин. Мне приятно, что тебе нравится мое поведение.</p><p>Гэвин улыбнулся. Да уж, Ричи хороший мальчик. Он все же принял быстрый душ и рухнул на кровать. Голограмма осталась неподвижной.</p><p>— Ну признай, что ты подглядывал?</p><p>— Нет. Мы договорились про тридцать минут, так что я не слежу за вами в душе. Только если вы сами позовете меня.</p><p>— Надо будет, — кивнул Гэвин. Ричи повернулся к нему лицом, теперь если бы Ричи не был голограммой то, возможно, Гэвин ощущал бы чужое дыхание на своем лице.</p><p>— Вы красивый, — Ричи потянулся к нему, снова окутывая его ощущением статического электричества, «коснувшись» губ, виртуальный поцелуй.</p><p>— Ты тоже. Мне вообще кажется, что это Коннор подделка тебя. А не наоборот.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся и придвинулся вплотную.</p><p>— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты мог обнять меня.</p><p>— На деле ты обнимаешь меня, да? — Гэвин провел по контуру голограммы. — Я внутри тебя.</p><p>— Да. Засыпай, Гэвин.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Во сне ему снились кошмары всех мастей: и кровавые убийства, и, почему-то, руины дома. Умирающий Ричи. Он проснулся до будильника и долго сидел в темноте и мерцании настенных часов, смотрел на «спящего» Ричи. Тот конечно же не спал, но его голограмма мирно и уютно лежала на краю кровати. Рядом.<p>Может, вариант с человеком-болванкой не так плох? Он осторожно придвинулся ближе и мягко повел рукой, оглаживая плечо и бок голограммы.</p><p>— Что тебе снилось?</p><p>— Ничего. Нам ничего не снится, — Ричи лег на спину и улыбнулся ему. — Разве что я слушал твое сердце.</p><p>Гэвин ощутил жуткое желание поцеловать систему.</p><p>— А тебе что-то снилось, у тебя пульс частил.</p><p>— Кошмары.</p><p>Гэвин помолчал, затем качнул головой, вставая.</p><p>— Я в душ, пытаться проснуться. Ты со мной?</p><p>— Мне можно будет посмотреть как ты себя трогаешь?</p><p>— Думаю, вполне. Ты ведь меня уже трахнул, да? — Гэвин подмигнул ему и поднялся с кровати, потягиваясь и понимая, что, да, его домашняя койка это скорее нары, учитывая, насколько хороша эта. И откуда только кошмары при таком удобном сне?</p><p>Ричи не пошел за ним в ванну, материализовался прямо там, наблюдая за тем, как Гэвин стягивает одежду.</p><p>— Обычно люди в виртуале представляют себя лучше. Подсознание устроено так, что это правильно, — Ричи гибко оперся боком на стену, беззастенчиво разглядывая его. — Но вы нет. Интересно.</p><p>— О, я просто не знал, что в виртуале я мог бы быть симпатичнее.</p><p>Гэвин потянулся и шагнул под душ, довольно вздыхая.</p><p>— Я заметил, что люди любят воду. То есть, каким бы не был человек, он всегда улыбнется, встав под воду.</p><p>— Да, — Рид улыбнулся. — А ты воды боишься?</p><p>— Я хорошо изолирован, но да. Вода это не то, чего мне хотелось бы вблизи серверной.</p><p>— Там должно быть чисто, — Ричи шагнул к Гэвину под воду, и голограмма замерцала не успевая отслеживать все падающие капли, — и сухо, как в пустыне.</p><p>— Почему-то, когда ты это произносишь, это вот все звучит пошло, — усмехнулся Гэвин, отшагнув к стене. Полностью одетый Ричи в душе с ним будил желание, но…</p><p>— Я могу раздеться? — предложил Ричи, потянув себя за черный шейный платок.</p><p>— Да, я хочу посмотреть на тебя.</p><p>Смотри, но не трогай, ох, как заставить мозг поверить, что это лишь веселая игра? Цель которой подрочить, просто глядя на партнера? Ричи сбросил платок, и тот изящно упал на дно душевой, рассыпаясь пылью. За ним же последовали пиджак и рубашка.</p><p>Ричи так долго расстегивал ремень брюк, что Гэвин почти застонал, любуясь его родинками. Что ж, пусть миссис Смит будет в раю, за столь горячую и жутко возбуждающую внешность, которую она собрала Ричи.</p><p>Гэвин всё-таки потянулся, погладил его живот, разбивая изображение и тут же отстраняясь. Странно, разве на Ричи были родинки раньше? В самый первый день когда он его увидел? Ну, он смотрел на лицо и костюм, а вот веснушки… у Коннора веснушки.</p><p>— Ричи?</p><p>Брюки системы скользнули вниз и, да, нижнее белье отсутствовало. Развязный умный дом. Ричи поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— У тебя веснушки, — Гэвин склонил голову набок, наблюдая за тем, как руки Ричи скользят по его животу.</p><p>— Ты так смотрел на них, тебе они нравятся?</p><p>— Очень, — отвлекся Гэвин. Ко всем чертям этот разговор, потому что он почти задыхался разглядывая, как Ричи гладит свой член, так предвкушающе. — Знаешь, смотреть друг на друга и дрочить, это же какое-то извращение?</p><p>— Не знаю, — улыбнулся только одним уголком рта Ричи, — возможно.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — Гэвин обхватил ладонью свой член, медленно лаская, стараясь попадать в такт движениям Ричи. Интересно, он кончит? Ну, не в смысле визуализации, а так, на самом деле?</p><p>— Ты испытываешь удовольствие?</p><p>— Да, — Ричи прикусил губу и коротко вздохнул. — Это меня немного перегружает. Но я справляюсь. Еще я снял твой узор нейронов и я могу чувствовать то, что нравится тебе.</p><p>Гэвин как раз залип на каплю воды стекающую по шее Ричи, к выемке между ключицами. На иллюзию воды, но… как он хотел.</p><p>— Я ни черта не понял из того, что ты сказал, — прошептал Гэвин, теперь разглядывая его губы и с силой двигая рукой на члене. Боже, как же он хотел минет. Чтобы Ричи стоял на коленях и смотрел на него яркими глазами и вода струилась по его лицу. Блядь. Гэвин коротко выдохнул, лаская себя сильнее, резче, наблюдая за тем, как ходит грудная клетка Ричи, как голограмма прикрыла глаза и кусает губы.</p><p>— Как ты хорош, блядь, — Гэвин сглотнул, пытаясь не сорваться и не кончить, растянуть удовольствие.</p><p>Ричи остановился, а в следующее мгновение уже действительно опустился на колени, перед ним. Его губы были так близко от члена и двигающейся руки Гэвина. Ричи облизнулся, специально медленно, демонстративно, поднял взгляд на Гэвина и произнес:</p><p>— Хозяин?</p><p>Вот на этом Гэвин и кончил, невозможно было не кончить.</p><p>Ох же ебаный в рот… Рид медленно сполз по стеночке аккурат в странные объятия голограммы. Тот довольно улыбался, так, словно он на самом деле отсосал Гэвину так, что того ноги не держат. Интригующе и с каким-то превосходством.</p><p>— Ричи, ты мне скажи, кто-то подключался к тебе за это время?</p><p>— Люди сильно переживают из-за приватности, — только начал Ричи, как Гэвин уже все понял.</p><p>— И кто?</p><p>— Я не знаю, кто конкретно, но точка подключения была из Киберлайф. Думаю, мой программист Элайджа Камски.</p><p>— И что он видел?</p><p>— Немногое, пару секунд, я прервал подключение.</p><p>— Бля-а-адь, — прошипел Гэвин. — Камски, чертов вуайерист. Он завидует нашей любви.</p><p>Ричи тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Звучит здорово. Еще никто никогда не завидовал моей любви.</p><p>Гэвин поднял руки, обнимая контур голограммы.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Если это тебя успокоит, то в момент подключения твоего лица никто увидеть не мог, потому что, — Ричи стыдливо опустил ресницы, — я как раз смотрел на твой член.</p><p>— Это меня даже порадует, — хохотнул Гэвин. — Ну когда еще мне выпадет потыкать хуем в лицо прогеру? Да еще такому как Элайджа.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Ага. Тогда мы?..</p><p>— Мы подключимся снова, но мне нужно съездить в пару мест. Мы все еще ведем расследование, и я переспал со свидетелем. Согласись, странно немного.</p><p>Ричи довольно улыбался, легко касаясь его лица.</p><p>— Технически, мы друг до друга даже не дотрагивались. А самоудовлетворяться в душе не запрещено законом.</p><p>— Действительно, — прищурился Гэвин, стягивая полотенце и вытираясь. — Какой хитрый у меня любовник.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся, разглядывая его.</p><p>— Я приготовлю завтрак, — и исчез.</p><p>Рид фыркнул и даже успел немного позлорадствовать. Все же тыкать членом в лицо главного программиста это весело.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Завтрак был хорош. Хотя бы потому что Ричи уминал тосты и сыпал вокруг себя ненастоящими крошками. Это смотрелось забавно. Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы смотреть на такое каждое утро.</p><p>— Хорошего дня, — мурлыкнул он, — можем представить, что я поправил тебе галстук и поцеловал перед работой.</p><p>— Все как в американской мечте.</p><p>— Именно так.</p><p>Гэвин уже почти ушел, но остановился в дверях.</p><p>— Ты же закроешь все двери, да? Я меньше всего хочу, чтобы тебя сломали или попытались уничтожить.</p><p>— Закрою. Мистер Смит отменил действие протоколов помощи. Я не открываю людям для вызова скорой помощи, пожарных или полиции, — Ричи покачал головой. — Не беспокойтесь.</p><p>Гэвин хотел было напомнить про «ты», но не стал. Забил. Хоть на вы, но Ричи работоспособен, большего не нужно. А еще ему казалось Ричи сам куда, как лучше разделяет их рабочие отношения и просто отношения.</p><p>— Погоди, если кто-то истекающий кровью будет на пороге?</p><p>— То я вызову скорую и опишу ситуацию, но внутрь не пущу. Увы, я не способен оказывать первую медицинскую помощь.<br/>Гэвин удивленно хмыкнул. Почему-то он думал, что Ричи может. </p><p>— А если, ну, замерзает?</p><p>Ричи отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>— Полиция и скорая. Все.</p><p>Рид кивнул. Ну, с другой стороны, получается, что Ричи действительно защищен от вторжения. Ему стало спокойнее от этих мыслей.</p><p>— Я тут подумал, ты же знаешь, что есть маски. Ну, такие, обманывающие камеры и системы? Когда поверх лица идет проекция другого человека? Их мало и они сложные, но они есть. И с распознаванием, пока глухо. Если кто-то прикинется мной?</p><p>— Я не пущу вас дальше коридора. И буду задавать личные вопросы, которые никто иной знать не может, — снова улыбнулся Ричи. — Не переживайте.</p><p>Гэвин кивнул, но все равно ощущал такое-то внутреннее беспокойство. Дожил. Втрескался по уши в систему и теперь горюет, что не может везде таскать Ричи с собой. А ведь тот может за себя постоять. Наверняка.<br/>Гэвин покинул дом и даже прислушался к тому, как сработали замки.</p><p>И, для начала, отправился в отделение.</p><p>Свой прекрасный департамент. </p><p>Шеф плавно намекал заканчивать это вот все. </p><p>«Потому что и так все ясно». И, выслушивающий его спич, Гэвин думал только о том, получил ли тот что-нибудь от корпорации за столь рьяное желание свернуть все поскорее или это просто стремление избавиться от «висяка» и спихнуть все это кому-то другому.</p><p>И в том, и в том варианте логика была. А подозреваемых у Гэвина не было. Кроме самого явного Эдина Смита, который снёс голову жене и удерживал в подвале человека.</p><p>Был еще очень дохлый вариант с Коннором. Тот, возможно, трахал жену Смита с целью добраться до системы и слить ее... ну, куда-нибудь. Конкуренты Киберлайф не дремлют.</p><p>Но эта версия была вилами по воде писана, так что Гэвин только кивал на речи начальства и помалкивал.</p><p>Зато возникло дополнительное желание, навестить Коннора. Просто если дело все равно закрывалось. Отчеты судмедэкспертов были. Время убийств совпадало с тем что «показал» Ричи. И все равно Гэвину казалось, что что-то здесь во всем этом не так.<br/>Что где-то его наебывают. <br/>И не только его.</p><p>Ричи? Он может знать еще что-то? Они отвлеклись от дела и, блядь, трахались. Какая же хуйня.</p><p>— Я понял, — на всякий случай ответил Гэвин, поймав вопрошающий взгляд начальства.</p><p>Ничего он, конечно, не понял. И какого все-таки хера этим всем не занимается киберполиция?</p><p>Хитрожопые мудаки.</p><p>По итогу на текущую работу он забил, бесцельно катаясь по городу, иногда смотрел на телефон, тот молчал. Ему представлялось, что Ричи скучно. Или одиноко. Или еще как угодно по-другому, но хреново там одному.</p><p>Гэвин припарковался у больницы, надеясь еще раз поговорить с Коннором. И заодно проверить самого себя, ему нравилась внешность Ричи или то, что было «Ричи»? </p><p>Сложные философские загоны. </p><p>Потому что Гэвин не ощущал себя таким по-идиотски втрескавшимся лет с пятнадцати.</p><p>Ну и увидел, как Коннор, совсем не походящий на жертву насилия, садится в машину. К кому-то.</p><p>Гэвин записал номера. А вот и интересный поворот. Гэвин следовал за машиной на достаточно большом расстоянии и был уверен, что его не замечают.</p><p>Просто странно это. Особенно то, что машина свернула к главному офису Киберлайф, а он был вынужден сделать лишний круг.</p><p>Зато он рассмотрел водителя. Сразу стало интересно, чего же в обычном парне нашел Элайджа Камски? Невероятную привлекательность и гениальность?</p><p>Гэвин бы и предположил самое первое, что приходило на ум, но тут явно было что-то глубже.</p><p>Эти люди явно стакнулись. И Гэвин мог поклясться, что они каким-то боком причастны ко всему произошедшему. Просто к гадалке не ходи. Потому что они не могли быть знакомы, Коннор не работал на Киберлайф, а Камски, вроде как, не был близко знаком со Смитами и Коннором соответственно.</p><p>Он задумчиво посмотрел на телефон.</p><p>— Ричи, Ричи, Ричи.</p><p>— Детектив?</p><p>Гэвин перевел дыхание.</p><p>— Тот аккаунт, который подключался к тебе, скинь его данные, я попробую отследить место подключения?</p><p>Ричи послушно выполнил указание.</p><p>— Что-то случилось, детектив?</p><p>— Не уверен, но, полагаю, что да. Вероятность того, что Коннор и Элайджа Камски знакомы?</p><p>— Крайне мала, но вдруг они были знакомы еще до всех событий?</p><p>Гэвин торопливо открыл систему поиска, ввел данные на приоритет второго уровня и вбил логин. Система потупила и выдала адрес. И владельца.</p><p>— Ричи, он киберпреступник. Трижды привлекался, еще раз и ему запретят выход в сеть и удалят порт.</p><p>— Я не знал. Он хотел меня сломать?</p><p>— Скорее, похитить.</p><p>Гэвин глубоко вдохнул. </p><p>Доказательства, ему нужны доказательства.</p><p>— Как думаешь он мог украсть тебя... ох, как это тупо прозвучит, но в себе? Переписать?</p><p>— У меня защита от копирования, — начал объяснять Ричи. — Невозможно снять копию с меня. Единственный вариант — полностью переписать меня в его сознание.</p><p>Гэвин молчал, судорожно думая. Думая.</p><p>— Такое возможно?</p><p>Ричи молчал, очевидно тоже что-то рассчитывая.</p><p>— Да. Но так делать нельзя. Человеческий разум не выдержит сознаний двух полноценных личностей.</p><p>— Не знаю, у психов как-то и по десятку выдерживает.</p><p>— Как раз не выдерживает, это не зря считается психическим расстройством.</p><p>— Ладно, — Гэвин постучал по рулю пальцами. — А если, предположим, он захотел скопировать, потом понял, что это для него опасно и… — он задумался. — И нашел крысу в Киберлайф? Блядь. Кому мы доверяли, не будучи знакомыми? Кто к тебе ближе всех и от кого ты не ожидаешь удара? Кто владеет полномочиями, почти равными хозяину?</p><p>Ричи молчал несколько секунд.</p><p>— Мистер Камски.</p><p>— Ну еще не будем забывать о его любви к вуайеризму, да?</p><p>Они помолчали. Гэвин воспринимал Ричи, как полноценного собеседника, представляя его дома, у того старого винтажного аппарата, нервно накручивающего провод на пальцы.</p><p>— Какие есть мысли? — спросил Гэвин.</p><p>— Мне кажется, мистер Андерсон попытается связаться с вами. И под любым удобным предлогом попадет в дом.</p><p>Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и дотянулся до сигарет.</p><p>— Ты сможешь защититься, если он подключится?</p><p>Ричи снова помедлил с ответом.</p><p>— Если мистер Камски с ним в сговоре, то, боюсь, я абсолютно бессилен.</p><p>— Хорошо... а если я попрошу Камски, скажем, в интересах расследования, дать мне права администратора?</p><p>— Это может помочь, — Ричи словно облегченно перевел дыхание. — Но, полагаю, мистер Камски вам откажет. Под любым благовидным предлогом.</p><p>— Вот и посмотрим, — Гэвин взял телефон, — ты не будешь отключаться?</p><p>— Мне интересно послушать ваш разговор, — признался Ричи.</p><p>— Да. А еще этот хлыщ ничего мне не скинул на почту. Мог бы, ну. Хоть подозрение от себя отвести.</p><p>— Меньше движений — меньше вопросов.</p><p>Гэвин подумал, что, да, это логично. И набрал Камски, задумчиво рассматривая фильтр сигареты.</p><p>— Добрый день, Рид, полиция, мы с вами уже ранее встречались, — он старался быть вежливым. — Возникли обстоятельства, требующие возможности управлять системой. Мне нужны минимальные возможности управления.</p><p>— А что? Ричи вас не слушается? — даже не поздоровавшись, парировал Элайджа.</p><p>— Иногда бывает, — весело ответил Гэвин. — Так вы предоставите доступ?</p><p>— Тогда, когда вы предоставите мне ордер — надо бы так ответить. Но его, я так понимаю, не будет. Поэтому я проявлю добрую волю и помогу следствию. Да. Технически на время следствия вы и являетесь хозяином.</p><p>Гэвин едва сдержался от того, чтобы не запищать от радости. </p><p>Блядь, во всем ощущалась наебка. Его прослушивают? Нет, ну пожалуйста, пусть Камски просто считает его недалеким дебилом.</p><p>— Спасибо за содействие, мистер Камски.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, через полчаса у вас будут права на систему.</p><p>И отключился.</p><p>Интересно, чему там Гэвин ему помешал? С Коннором трахаться? </p><p>Скорее договариваться о процентах в доле от перепродажи.</p><p>— Ричи? — осторожно позвал он.</p><p>— Протоколы запущены, — отозвалась система. — Время срабатывания около получаса, все верно.</p><p>— Я твой хозяин?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Я задам отложенный протокол. Запретить отмену в любых условиях, — Гэвин перевел дыхание. — В случае попытки копирования в сознание Коннора Андерсона, или любого другого человека, требую переместить данные полностью и занять все доступное место.</p><p>Ричи помолчал, Гэвин физически ощутил это недоумение.</p><p>— Вы этого хотите?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Но, — Ричи явно подбирал слова, чтобы не назвать очевидное очевидным. — Это будет убийством. Я стану причиной смерти человека.</p><p>— Нет, не станешь. Он же не перестанет дышать? Его сердце не перестанет биться?</p><p>— Вы понимаете, о чем я.</p><p>— Если тебя попытаются скопировать — это будет значить, что человек знает, на какой риск идет. И ты в своем праве защищаться.</p><p>Ричи некоторое время помолчал.</p><p>— Протокол принят к исполнению. Но я просто не совсем понимаю и мне... мне не по себе. Ты приедешь?</p><p>— Да, — Гэвин тронулся и свернул на дорогу. — Если мои подозрения подтвердятся, то это твой способ защиты. Если нет, то никто от этого не пострадает. Я боюсь за тебя.</p><p>— Боитесь?</p><p>— Да, — Гэвин мельком взглянул на мерцающий юзерпик на экране телефона. — Буду страдать, если с тобой что-то случится. Смертельно прям. Или если тебя украдут. Или даже попытаются. Я вот вспомнил, те документы, которые держал в руках Эдин. Ты их еще зацензурил. Что в них было? Теперь-то ты можешь ответить?</p><p>— Да. Там был договор на мою продажу. Точнее не продажу, а возможность снятия копии.</p><p>— И он подписал?</p><p>Ричи несколько замялся.</p><p>— Документы были подписаны, но их не загрузили. То есть, мой запрет все еще был в силе. Думаю, что мистер Смит подозревал, что я... не знаю, могу быть украден. Только не пойму, почему эти документы он так не хотел отдавать. Какая ему разница? Он ведь даже не общался со мной, не воспринимал, как существо.</p><p>— Возможно, он просто хотел больше денег. Или подозревал, что его пытаются обмануть? — Гэвин плавно вел, рассуждая и думая, что он точно не поймет, чем и как руководствовался Эдин. — Знаешь, не то чтобы я завидовал, но с таким состоянием, как у него должна быть врождённая чуйка. И на деньги и на то, что тебя хотят кинуть. Просто подозрение. Так. Ладно. Я еду к тебе, скоро буду.</p><p>— Я жду вас.</p><p>Гэвин улыбнулся и тронулся с места. Стало легче, хотя бы потому что сейчас Ричи был защищен со всех сторон. Те документы в систему не загружены, даже если их загрузят и попытаются перенести Ричи на носитель, он не даст себя украсть. Как будто все предусмотрели. Как будто...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дверь была открыта.<p>Гэвин остановился на пороге, предчувствие успокоилось. Все, что могло случиться плохого — уже случилось. Он постучал пальцем по динамику.</p><p>— Ричи?</p><p>Тот не мерцал. И молчал. И это, нет, не напугало, но расстроило. На Ричи точно напали. Все убийства были затеяны именно из-за этого — из-за желания поиметь денег.</p><p>Все всегда из-за них.</p><p>Гэвин торопливо прошел к серверной. Дверь оказалась распахнута, а внутри темно, тускло горели лампы аварийного освещения, но то кибернетическое великолепие просто потухло.</p><p>Блядь!</p><p>— Ричи... — отчаянно прошептал Гэвин. — Ричи, пожалуйста. Эй? — он на всякий случай достал оружие, всматриваясь в полумрак. — Кто бы здесь ни был, выйти с поднятыми руками!</p><p>Никто не вышел, потому что его вот точно никто не слышал. </p><p>Гэвин прошел серверную, в доме точно кто-то был, значит, он этого кого-то найдет. </p><p>Внимание привлек странный звук. Тихий-тихий. Неприятно механический и почему-то жуткий. Он прошел в гостиную, на звук.</p><p>Коннор был там, без сознания, напоминающий картины «о курительнице опия» подключенный к сети, и это его рука, безвольно свисающая с дивана, вздрагивала каждый раз цепляя пальцами пол.</p><p>— Ричи! — Гэвин бросился к нему, нервно вздрагивая, хватая бессильную руку и сжимая ладонь. — Ричи, пожалуйста, отзовись! Блядь, что мне делать?</p><p>Почему-то прогарцевала мысль, что все подстроено на хер. Подстроено, потому что при любом исходе, сможет ли Коннор скопировать Ричи, или тот займет место в разуме взломщика, или оба они погибнут, виноват окажется Рид. Потому что сейчас он хозяин. И все произошло как будто с его разрешения. И он уверен, что у мудацкого Камски и запись с его голосовыми командами будет. Внезапно окажется.</p><p>— Ричи, — Гэвин коснулся щеки Коннора, чувствуя теплоту кожи, двинул рукой дальше, за ухо, дотрагиваясь пальцами до разъема. Он не мог выдернуть шнур. Просто не мог. Если он правильно понял, что объяснял ему Ричи — его не копируют, а переносят. Это огромный объем информации и Гэвин просто... просто замер рядом с диваном и прикрыл глаза. Ему оставалось только ждать. И надеяться, что все получится. </p><p>Что Ричи будет жив.</p><p>А его на хрен не посадят сразу. Интересно, если Ричи все же перенесется полностью, он сможет выступить в суде в его защиту? А захочет ли? Может, он злодей, который хочет мобильности? И теперь будет убивать человеков?</p><p>А может, это все его изначальный хренов план? </p><p>Такой сложный-несложный и завернутый в обещание вкусного секса тупому детективу?</p><p>Гэвин сел на пол рядом, так и не отпуская руку, потрогал пульс еще раз. Вроде бы все было неплохо. Он держал Ричи за руку, медленно гладил запястье, разглядывая даже на нем родинки, и понимал, как это неправильно, что это другой человек, что это Коннор. С которыми у них никогда ничего не было и быть не могло, потому что тот выглядел, как слишком хитрожопая лисица и бесил его.</p><p>Точно такой же Ричи ему нравился.</p><p>— Знаешь, я надеюсь, что ты выживешь. Я привык к тебе, Рич. Правда. На удивление, ты девиант и, хотя обычно они мне не нравятся, но ты другой. Совсем. Такой хороший. Ответственный и блядь. Мне не двенадцать, чтоб так сопли пускать. А у тебя нет шкалы загрузки где-нибудь? Чтобы я хоть наблюдать мог? А то вдруг мне нужно заказать пиццу и устроиться поудобнее? Или разбудить тебя еблей? Как в сказке про спящую красавицу? Но если ты все еще Коннор — очень неловко получится.</p><p>Гэвин похлопал себя по карманам пытаясь вспомнить, куда он сунул телефон, и, да. Там ему было письмо от Ричи.</p><p>«Самое прекрасное, что я могу, это излагать мысли в виде текста, и быстро, потому как, будь я человеком, за те оставшиеся мне двадцать секунд, я бы не успел ничего сказать. Ничего кроме того, что вы, детектив Гэвин Рид, мне очень нравитесь. И я хочу надеяться, что смогу выполнить тот ваш последний приказ. Мое желание увидеть вас перевешивает рациональность и мои же собственные расчеты на успех. И все же, надеюсь, до встречи.</p><p>С любовью и надеждой на будущую встречу, ваш Ричи.»</p><p>Гэвин был готов разрыдаться. Он хотел обожраться пончиками и выпить бутыль виски из горла. Он хотел убить Камски и Коннора. Еще раз застрелить шлюху Смит и каждого, кто хотя бы подумал о том, чтобы прикоснуться к Ричи.</p><p>И вместо этого он просто сидел на полу у дивана, держа за руку Коннора-Ричи.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он так и не понял, сколько времени прошло, из дурного созерцательно-тоскливого состояния его вывела вздрогнувшая рука. Нормально так. Гэвин вскинулся, заглядывая в лицо. Глаза еще были закрыты и подрагивали под веками, словно Коннору снился сон. Или Ричи?<br/>— Ричи? — не особо надеясь на успех, позвал Гэвин, склоняясь над ним, расчетливо положив руку на шею. Невесомо, но ощутимо. Чтоб придушить, если это не он. — Эй?<br/>Кто бы это ни был, но человек на диване поднял руку, потирая глаза и вздыхая. Потом скользнул ладонью к порту, отсоединяя кабель.<br/>— Ричи, — снова потряс его Гэвин. — Ну, пожалуйста!<br/>— С любовью и надеждой на будущую встречу, — пробормотал тот. — Детектив? Я... я спален и ванной не чувствую.<br/>— Блядь! — Рид подхватил его, обнимая. — Это потому что у тебя их нет!<br/>Ричи ойкнул, пока Гэвин сжимал его, стараясь успокоиться, затем медленно поднял руки, обнимая его за плечи.<br/>— Очень странно, — Ричи чуть отстранился, разглядывая Гэвина, погладил пальцем его бровь, шрам на переносице. — Такая детальная графика.<br/>— Что произошло?<br/>— То, что вы и подозревали. Мистер Андерсон пришел украсть меня. Из того, что я понял в нашей краткой схватке за контроль и место... не под солнцем, нет, место на коре головного мозга — мистер Камски решил: его вклад в эту работу компания оценила слабо. И он решил продать еще раз. Или перепродать? Конкурентам.<br/>Гэвин перевел дыхание, скользя пальцами по щеке Ричи.<br/>— Малыш? Когда с тобой свяжется Камски, а он свяжется, скажи, что ничего не вышло. При копировании система дала сбой. Хорошо? Нам нужно скрываться. Иначе, иначе нас не оставят в покое.<br/>Ричи выглядел растерянно.<br/>— А я пока что, — Гэвин набрал номер отделения. — Сейчас будет наряд. Уже им все расскажем. Пусть признают тебя девиантом, дают права и сажают Камски. Это уже торговля живыми существами.<br/>— Нет, — Ричи вцепился в него, — нет-нет-нет. Ты что? Никто ни в чем не будет разбираться. Меня просто убьют! Это же... я даже не знаю, как это все классифицировать. И никто не знает. Если не вдаваться в подробности и детали — я убил человека. Стер его сознание. Может, проще сказать, что систему украли и всё?<br/>— Может.<br/>— Это теперь проблема корпорации. И никто не должен знать, что я это не я. Мистер Камски догадается, конечно, но он ничего не докажет.<br/>Гэвин вздохнул.<br/>— Ладно. Обвиним Камски. Скажем, что тебя обманным путем заставили попытаться скачать программу. Ты едва не погиб, система уничтожена, а Камски мудак.<br/>Ричи коротко, прерывисто вдохнул и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.<br/>— Мне будет сложно прикидываться человеком. Как изобразить шок?<br/>— Молчать, не отвечать на вопросы и смотреть в одну точку — это что мне вспоминается.<br/>— А разве врачи не смогут определить, что я агравирую?<br/>— Нет. В этом и прелесть человеческой психики.<br/>Гэвин с наслаждением провел ладонями по спине Ричи.<br/>— Ричи. Я могу тебя обнимать.<br/>Тот тихо усмехнулся и довольно зажмурился, потираясь щекой о плечо Гэвина.<br/>— Теперь можно касаться друг друга. По-настоящему. Это здорово, — Ричи довольно улыбнулся. — Надо немного привыкнуть к новым характеристикам. Ощущений меньше, но они куда интенсивнее. Это сбивает с толку.<br/>— Сделать тебе чай?<br/>— Давай, — улыбнулся Ричи, незнакомый цвет глаз немного отвлекал, но это был Ричи, Гэвин узнавал его по мимике и движениям, — а ты его найдёшь? Хотя, подожди.<br/>Он снова подсоединился к сети, глаза посветлели, почти выцвели, Гэвин решил, что это остаточная часть образа голограммы наложилась на чужое тело.<br/>— Чай принесут. И тебе, и мне.<br/>— Ты себе взял с сахаром? Так вкуснее, — Гэвин никак не мог выпустить ладонь Ричи из своей. — И вообще, существует огромное количество вкусностей, я должен тебе все показать.<br/>Ричи улыбнулся и кивнул, вздыхая.<br/>— Радости смертных. Это здорово, правда. Мне кажется, это замечательный опыт.<br/>— Ты же сможешь при желании перенести себя на другой сервер?<br/>— Наверное, — неопределенно дернул плечом Ричи. — Что мы теперь будем делать, Гэвин. Я не знаю и не умею быть человеком. Я должен прикидываться Коннором Андерсеном?<br/>— Мы со всем этим разберёмся, — погладил его волосы Гэвин, — а пока надо вызвать полицию.<br/>Они расцепились, лишь когда полиция подъехала к дому. Ричи стал совсем уж отсутствующим, он был бледен и несчастен. Пока Рид общался с коллегами, с Ричи работал психолог и врачи. Похоже, их напугало то, насколько испуганно дернулся от них «Коннор» при попытке накинуть на его плечи плед.<br/>Гэвин что-то врал про системный сбой, что неизвестно, что и как было.<br/>Их разделили.<br/>Гэвин уехал в участок, и там на него долго и со вкусом орал начальник. Спасибо хоть за закрытыми дверьми.<br/>— Зато дело раскрыто, — попытался встрять Гэвин. — Все в порядке.<br/>— Ты, блядь, нихера не успел! Бога, блядь, моли, чтобы этот Коннор оказался тупицей и думал, что он сам виноват. Ты должен был сидеть, блядь, там!<br/>Гэвин старался не улыбаться придурочно. Потому что все сложилось хорошо, пусть и пришлось перенервничать.<br/>— Шеф, эта хрень перестала быть вашей головной болью. И моей тоже. Вы же лучше меня знаете, что это все какие-то темные терки корпораций? Зачем в них лезть?<br/>— Какой же ты мудак, Гэвин.<br/>— Я самый лучший мудак из всех, что у вас имеются, сэр.<br/>Начальник поорал еще немного, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма, и махнул ему рукой.<br/>— Ладно, вали. У тебя есть пара отгулов, меня за твою переработку на бутылку натянут, так что до понедельника здесь не появляйся.<br/>Отказываться Рид счел неправильным, подставлять родное начальство нельзя, поэтому просто покинул участок. Долго сидел и курил в машине, раздумывая обо всем произошедшим с ним — с ними — за эти несколько дней. По ощущениям событий было так много, что временная шкала сбоила, он чувствовал себя жутко уставшим и эмоционально вымотанным. Гэвин погладил телефон, бликующего юзерпика не было.<br/>— Ричи...<br/>Телефон муркнул, засветился, набирая сообщение.<br/>«Я слышу вас. Заедьте за мной, как освободитесь?»<br/>— Конечно, — Гэвин тронулся с места. — Я уже все. Поедешь ко мне домой?<br/>«А у вас нет аналогичной мне программы? Я бы ревновал»<br/>Гэвин усмехнулся.<br/>— Если ты помнишь, мне на такое денег никогда не хватит. Поэтому со мной будешь жить ты. И даже иногда лениться убираться.<br/>«Я как-то не продумал ничего, про свою дальнейшую жизнь»<br/>— Вот этим и займемся, — довольно пообещал Гэвин. — У тебя есть информация на Коннора? А то я утащил для тебя его личные данные.<br/>«Это очень своевременно, так как я даже не знаю, на что у моего тела аллергия»<br/>— Эм-м-м, кажется, что-то типа пчел и легкая на антибиотики, — Рид свернул к больнице. — Сегодня закажем очень вкусной еды. Ты должен это прочувствовать. Быть человеком это иметь массу неприятностей и некоторое количество удовольствия от вкусняшек.<br/>Ричи прислал смайлик и отключился.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Этим же вечером Гэвин втолкнул застывшего на пороге Ричи в квартиру. Свою.<br/>— Я тогда слишком точно угадал про кредитное рабство? — спросил Рич. — Ты обиделся тогда на меня?<br/>— Нет, — разулыбался Гэвин. — Но было неприятно. Разница в заработке и «элита» были и есть всегда. Это не делает их лучше, а меня хуже.<br/>— Я тогда был испуган. Столько незнакомых людей, хозяин мертв, а протоколы должны быть исполнены. От меня требовали информацию, которую я не мог озвучить и Элайджа не торопился снимать запрет. Это сложно, но он смог бы и... я не знаю.<br/>Гэвин привлек Ричи к себе, обнимая, скользя ладонью по спине.<br/>— Все хорошо. Эй?<br/>— Ты сразу отличался ото всех, — выдохнул Ричи и прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к нему. — Ты не отнесся ко мне как к вещи.<br/>— Потому что ты не вещь.<br/>— Теперь да, — Ричи отстранился, поднимая голову, — забавно. С этим телом я не на много выше тебя и это так непривычно.<br/>Договорить он не успел, потому что Гэвин сжал его волосы и наконец-то коснулся губами его улыбающегося рта. В настоящем поцелуе, реальном, жадном, голодном и глубоком. И Ричи ответил, не слишком умело, но страстно и жадно. Его руки сжимали плечи Рида, словно тот был единственным настоящим в этом мире. Гэвин потерялся, совершенно не желая отпускать своего, наконец, настоящего любовника из объятий, прижимаясь теснее и потираясь о его бедро. Он бы и думал о том как все это неправильно, и что по сути Коннор совсем другой человек. Но что определяет бытие, как не сознание? Потому что это Ричи. С ним сейчас Ричи.<br/>— Я никогда раньше так себя не чувствовал, — прошептал Ричи, растерянно оглаживая Гэвина. — Интенсивность ощущений другая, почти трудно дышать... так и должно быть?<br/>— Ну, — в медицине Гэвин не был специалистом. — Говорят, что дело в гормонах и все такое. Может, я тебе нравлюсь и поэтому тело так реагирует?<br/>Ричи вдруг тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.<br/>— Может, нравишься. Может...<br/>— Эй? — Рид погладил его по волосам.<br/>Ричи запрокинул голову, жмурясь на то, как Гэвин прочесывает его волосы сквозь пальцы.<br/>— Давай трахнемся? — попросил он. — Никогда не спал ни с кем, с полным переносом сознания и дублированием всех ощущений. Это должно быть очень интересно.<br/>— Звучит заманчиво. Я буду первым?<br/>— И единственным.<br/>Гэвин довольно фыркнул и прижался к Ричи теснее.<br/>— Мои инстинкты рады, — он мягко потянул тонкий свитер Ричи вверх, желая сравнить их: Коннора и аватар системы. Насколько идентичны они друг другу? Абсолютно. Гэвин скользнул ладонью по груди Ричи, по россыпи родинок.<br/>— Ты такой красивый.<br/>— Я решил, что мне следует сменить цвет глаз, — прошептал Ричи, — совсем-совсем. Но пока можно и так…<br/>Гэвин успел увидеть узор пикселей частично накрывающий Ричи лицо, тот моргнул пару раз и теперь смотрел на него яркими, почти кислото-голубыми глазами.<br/>— Тебе так идет, — выдохнул Рид, касаясь губами губ Ричи, скользя ладонями по его плечам. — Но мне достаточно знать, что это на самом деле ты. Черт. Как ты это провернул? Чтобы у меня так крышу снесло?<br/>Ричи довольно улыбнулся, коротко выдыхая.<br/>— Я не знаю, как это получилось. Это совершенно нелогично, но я испытываю к тебе что-то очень странное.<br/>— И что же?<br/>— Не получается объяснить или описать, — шептал Ричи, расстегивая чужие джинсы и довольно вздохнув, запуская туда руки, — сравнимо с желанием обладать. Или присвоить тебя себе.<br/>Он потерся губами о скулу Гэвина.<br/>— Чтобы ты стал только моим.<br/>Рид зажмурился. Его член радовался прикосновениям Ричи.<br/>— Совсем твоим? Хочешь, как тогда? В симуляции?<br/>Ричи коротко вдохнул и тихо простонал, прижимаясь теснее.<br/>— Да, хотелось бы, детектив.<br/>Гэвин снова поцеловал его, уже не так невесомо, как вначале, теперь они жадно тискались, отступая вглубь квартиры, спотыкаясь о стулья, и пороги. Гэвин ловко уронил Ричи на кровать, нависая над ним сверху, таким ярким, с зацелованным губами и сбитым дыханием. Потянул его за джинсы, окончательно раздевая, чтобы ничто не мешало касаться его и трогать. Смотреть и осознавать, что Ричи нравятся его прикосновения. Что он поддается и просит, еще и еще, выгибается, жмется.<br/>— Разденься, детектив, — выдохнул он, открывая яркие глаза. — Хочу тебя.<br/>Гэвин торопливо содрал с себя водолазку и джинсы, боясь потерять даже секунду их близости. Все было ожившим сном, он так долго не мог касаться Ричи, что теперь даже просто ладонь — прохладная и бледная ладонь — на его боку воспринималась чертовским кинком. Ричи мог касаться его, а он Ричи.<br/>— Ты лежишь и получаешь удовольствие, — обозначил их роли Гэвин, сжимая чужой член и думая о том, как хорошо будет на нем сжиматься. Ричи доверчиво откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша и подаваясь к рукам Гэвина, толкаясь в ладонь, нервно вздрагивая.<br/>— Я получаю...<br/>Гэвин улыбнулся и склонился к нему, целуя и тесно прижимаясь. Свободной рукой он нашарил смазку, грустную и позабытую на время всего происходящего.<br/>— Сейчас я немного развлекусь и потом трахну себя тобой.<br/>— Звучит интересно, — Ричи приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за Гэвином. — А ты не... ну не знаю, не хотел, чтобы я был женщиной?<br/>— Вот такие мысли в постели немного отвлекают, — пробормотал Гэвин, касаясь себя скользкими пальцами, стараясь быстрее растянуть. Слишком долго он нормально не трахался в принимаемой позиции. Ричи так красиво прикусил губу, что Гэвина едва не перемкнуло.<br/>— Главное, что это ты, — выдохнул он и устроился верхом на любовнике. — А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты выкинул все дурные мысли из своей симпатичной головы. Окей?<br/>Ричи кивнул и прикрыл глаза, сжимая бедра Гэвина пальцами. Гэвин качнулся, потираясь о него, вспоминая их виртуальный секс. Все-таки реальность куда как круче. Он медленно опустился, выдыхая и сжимаясь на чужом члене, разглядывая, как Ричи жмурится, как подрагивают его пальцы, в стремлении сжать его еще сильнее. Он опустился и замер, привыкая и любуясь тем, как лицо Ричи меняется. Как напряжение сменяется удовольствием, легкой улыбкой.<br/>— Хорошо, — Гэвин скользнул ладонями по его рукам. — Ты такой красивый, — он приподнялся и снова опустился. Медленно и плавно. Действительно ли первое и главное, что стоило показать Ричи — секс? Вот до этого момента он уверен не был, а сейчас стал. Ричи вел ладонями по его бедрам, сжимал и разжимал пальцы, инстинктивно вскидывался, сбивая Гэвина с ритма, заставляя замирать и почти рычать от удовольствия.<br/>— Ты можешь... можешь, — проскулил Гэвин, снова опускаясь. — В любой момент перехватить контроль. Мне понравится.<br/>Ричи стиснул пальцы на его бедрах, кусая губы и нервно дрожа.<br/>— Я буду знать, — он открыл совершенно пьяные глаза, глядя на Гэвина. — Мне хорошо.<br/>Гэвин продолжил плавно покачиваться, все еще тенью настоящих движений, наслаждаясь и не желая скорее кончить. Ему хотелось видеть Ричи, под собой, разглядывать его лицо, теперь снова светлые, почти серые до прозрачности глаза, то, как Ричи заламывает брови и смотрит на него. Как на чудо света. Потому что он для Ричи первый и единственный. Его вскользь ужалила ревность насчет миссис бывшей хозяйки, но та была мертва, а великолепный компьютерный разум полностью в его распоряжении. Ричи сжал пальцы на его бедрах, тихо простонав.<br/>— Гэвин? Мне очень нравится, но я хочу сильнее. Можно?<br/>— Да, — выдохнул Гэвин, и его тут же опрокинули. Почти больно схватив за горло. <br/>Ричи над ним выглядел хищно и горячо. Безумно и опасно. Он облизнулся, разглядывая Гэвина под собой, взгляд блуждал, как после дозы чего-то явно запрещённого.<br/>— Скажи, что ты мой, Гэвин? — просил он, почти прорычал. Гэвин сжался от этого хриплого приказа, ввинчивающегося прямо в мозг.<br/>— Твой, — прошептал Гэвин, охая от того, как сильно Ричи толкается, выбивая из него последний воздух. — Рич...<br/>Тот склонился к нему, целуя, продолжая двигаться, как заведенный. Гэвин только и мог, что вцепиться в него, с каждым движением приближаясь к слепяще яркому оргазму. И позволил себе рухнуть в него, вздрагивая, ничего не видя, только продолжая чувствовать, как Ричи касается его. Как он втолкнулся еще пару раз и тоже замер, до боли сжав пальцы на его боках, наверное царапая, вжавшись лбом в плечо.<br/>Гэвин осторожно сжал руки сильнее, почти втискивая Ричи в себя.<br/>— Ты как?<br/>— Теперь мне еще больше нравится быть человеком, — приподнял голову с его плеча Ричи. Гэвин тихо рассмеялся.<br/>— Это я еще не дал тебе попробовать настоящую итальянскую пасту.<br/>Ричи тихо вздохнул, снова устраивая голову на его плече.<br/>— Не хочу от тебя отрываться.<br/>— Думаю, стоит. И мы пойдем в душ, где я наглядно покажу, как правильно делать глубокий минет. М-м-м? — Гэвин взъерошил волосы Ричи.<br/>— Звучит развратно и очень по-человечески, — согласился Ричи. — Еще мне так странно. Совсем не хочется ни о чем думать.<br/>— О, — довольно протянул Гэвин и охнул, Ричи остранился, коснулся его члена, все еще слишком чувствительного после оргазма, — это все потому, что я чертовски хороший любовник.<br/>Ричи тихо вздохнул и устроился рядом с ним, закрыв глаза и тесно прижавшись.<br/>Гэвин выждал с минуту и осторожно пошевелился, понимая, что Ричи уснул. Ох, он чувствовал себя на вершине мира, по факту лишил невинности жемчужину киберпроизводства и теперь он никуда не денется.<br/>Он накинул одеяло на Ричи и все же сходил в душ, ощущая приятную усталость.<br/>Все дело в том, что с отношениями ему не везло. По многим причинам. И он знал их все. И не сопротивлялся. Он поздно понял, что с женщинами у не клеится, потому что он явно гей, точнее би, но Гэвин не загонялся, чем же его больше привлекают мужчины. На его вкус они просто были честнее. Эти — вот эти вот — отношения он проебать не мог. Потому что Ричи слишком сильно ему нравился.<br/>Он мог уверенно сказать, что здесь он влюбился не в хорошенькую тушку и милое лицо. Система была наивной и одновременно настолько живой, что Гэвин ощущал необходимость быть рядом вечно. Он вернулся в кровать и обнял Ричи. Легко коснулся губами его лба и улыбнулся, когда любовник прижался к нему. Он бы вот, наверное, явно хуже перенёс переход. В том плане, что многие реакции человеческого тела для Ричи явно в новинку.<br/>Секс, например?<br/>Вкусная еда, массаж, горячая ванна... Весь спектр человеческих удовольствий.<br/>С другой стороны, у Ричи ведь имелись некоторые данные о людях, все же он система жизнеобеспечения, но... Гэвин ощущал Ричи этаким невинным юношей, попавшим в реальный мир. Рид устроился удобнее и поправил одеяло на плече Ричи.<br/>Тот так мило муркнул, обнимая его руку. Гэвин подумал о том, что у него никаких планов на этот день, так что и впрямь можно спокойно подремать после секса. Понежиться в объятиях. Когда в конце концов от него партнёры не сбегали после разового секса?<br/>Ну, или он сам?<br/>Трогать Ричи, касаться его волос, прижаться ближе, так, чтобы чувствовать теплоту его кожи… все это было таким желанным и убаюкивающим. Он задремал, согревшись и расслабившись, а когда снова открыл глаза, понял, что его осторожно гладят по груди и животу.<br/>Ричи улыбнулся, заметив, что он проснулся.<br/>— Привет. Я... извини, что так выключился. Сам не понимаю, как это произошло.<br/>— Все хорошо. Это мило, — Гэвин притянул его в объятие. — Пошли в душ? Или ты, как самка богомола, хочешь есть после секса?<br/>— Наверное, хочу есть, — рассмеялся Ричи. — Сравнение с самкой богомола забавное.<br/>Он прижался губами к его шее и несильно сжал зубами кожу. Гэвин охнул, это невесомое прикосновение было горячим и блядски сексуальным. — Я бы сожрал тебя, если б смог.<br/>Гэвин тихо вздохнул и довольно зафыркал.<br/>— Я боюсь, что ты сможешь это сделать.<br/>Ричи вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.<br/>— У тебя совсем нет системы, а я ведь мог бы подключиться и приготовить еду.<br/>— Я готовлю сам. Ну, не готовлю, а заказываю еду и все, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — И у нас есть пицца.<br/>— Пицца, — Ричи обмяк в его хватке и снова закрыл глаза. — Я по-прежнему могу подключаться к технике. Это забавно.<br/>— То есть ты такой себе живой и мобильный модем? Или роутер?<br/>— Почти, — улыбнулся Ричи, так красиво, что Гэвин погладил пальцем его губы.<br/>— А не будет подозрительно, что ты приютил у себя Коннора? — он поднял на Рида яркие глаза.<br/>— А это уже никого не касается, — Гэвин вздохнул и прижался губами к губам Ричи. — Так. Мы выспались.<br/>Тот коротко кивнул и вслед за Гэвином поднялся с кровати.<br/>— Какие у нас планы? — весело спросил Гэвин, все еще рассчитывая на душ. Утащить туда Ричи и продемонстрировать всю прелесть техники глубокого минета.<br/>— Планы, — потер глаза Ричи. — Для начала душ, потом поесть и убить мистера Камски.</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин сначала рассмеялся, а потом осекся, слишком уж Ричи был серьезен.</p><p>— Ты не шутил, да?</p><p>— Пойдемте в душ, детектив? — не ответил на вопрос Ричи. — Я очень хочу поназывать вас «хозяином»...</p><p>Гэвин понял, что это отключает ему мозг. Ричи, с этими ненастоящими глазами выглядел максимально сексуально и просил члена.</p><p>— Ты... не должен это делать.</p><p>— Мне это нравится. Ты спас меня, — Ричи скользнул пальцами по его щеке. — Ты теперь мой хозяин.</p><p>Рид прикусил губу и потянул Ричи за руку, ведя за собой.</p><p>— Я знаю все, что вы любите, — шептал Ричи.</p><p>— Потому что хакнул мой фаервол?</p><p>— И поэтому тоже, — Ричи потерся о него, включая воду, выравнивая температуру, — теперь мне тоже нравится вода, особенно такая, почти горячая. Я, пока спал, побродил по сетям, нашел много интересных вещей, которые могут делать друг с другом два человека.</p><p>Гэвин простонал, прижимая Ричи к себе и жадно целуя, оглаживая его спину и опуская руки на ягодицы, сжимая их.</p><p>— Итак, я обещал минет, — выдохнул Рид в губы любовника. — И тебе понравится, — он опустился на колени, касаясь пальцами члена.</p><p>— Мне можно называть тебя хозяин? — Ричи довольно коснулся его переносицы, проводя вверх, чтобы убрать с глаз намокшие и тяжелые пряди волос. — «Владелец» как-то немного не так звучит.</p><p>— Ну, — Гэвин замер под его рукой, продолжая размеренно гладить член, — у меня это все вызывает странные ассоциации с цепями и наручниками.</p><p>— Я посмотрел несколько видео с цепями. Выглядит очень интересно.</p><p>— Мы все попробуем, — выдохнул Рид, опуская голову и скользя губами по члену Ричи.</p><p> — Попробуем... и нам понравится, — он накрыл головку ртом, медленно пропуская член в рот и горло. </p><p>Ричи охнул и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Сжимая пряди волос, несильно, но ощутимо. Гэвину хотелось этого, чтобы его имели, удерживая за волосы, жадно трахали в рот, почти не давая вздохнуть. Вода падала дождем, погружая все в фоновый шум. И сквозь него и шорох собственной крови, грохот пульса в висках, Гэвин слышал только, как постанывает Ричи. Так хорошо и громко, что это шло прямо в мозг. Ввинчивалось и распаляло. У него самого стояло так, что хоть гвозди забивай, и это от одного осознания, что Ричи с ним сейчас хорошо. Тот хрипло выдохнул, двигая бедрами, все еще пытаясь себя удержать. Но сорвался, сжал руку в волосах так, что Гэвин непроизвольно охнул, почти заскулил. Это вот тоже было правильно и так вовремя. Теперь он ничего не контролировал, только старался сильнее прижимать член языком к небу, пока Ричи трахает его, быстро и рвано, сбиваясь с ритма. Почти не давая вдохнуть, заставляя захлебываться слюной и смазкой. Картину дополняла вода, льющаяся и льющаяся сверху.</p><p>Ричи втолкнулся последний раз и кончил, заставляя Гэвина почти потерять сознание, от удовольствия или от нехватки воздуха. Ричи сполз к нему, обнимая и сбивчиво дыша в шею.</p><p>— Я должен попытаться найти свое место в этом мире. Пока я знаю, что оно возле тебя, — шептал Ричи, — но мне надо разобраться со своим прошлым.</p><p>— Звучит так, словно ты работал шлюхой, и теперь тебя шантажируют, — улыбаясь, сравнил Гэвин, и его схватили, целуя, глубоко вылизывая рот, не позволяя возразить или увернуться. Рид прижался к нему, отвечая на поцелуй и сбивчиво дыша.</p><p>— Гэвин... если бы ты знал, насколько велика разница между людьми и машинами, — прошептал Ричи, он опустил руку на живот и коротко вздохнул. — Ох, это просто невероятно.</p><p>— Ты голодный, — Рид покачал головой. — Нужно поесть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пока Гэвин готовил, Ричи молчаливо наблюдал.<p>— В моей памяти такое огромное количество рецептов, что может не хватить жизни попробовать их все, но... готовить сам я так никогда и не пробовал.</p><p>— Ты готовил роботами?</p><p>— Да. Просто задавал им рецепт и все.</p><p>— Ричи, — Гэвин параллельно готовил кофе, — какие у тебя планы? Ты действительно хочешь убить Камски?</p><p>— Людей можно убить по-разному. Это как рецепты еды. Но я скорее не о физической смерти. Мне нужно забрать все данные о себе из корпорации. Да, они будут меня искать. И, скорее всего, уже подозревают правду. Что я — это я, а не Коннор. Но раз я человек. Теперь. Или выгляжу так, времени на согласование на тему захвата меня уйдёт больше.</p><p>— Думаешь...</p><p>— Они знают. Иначе Коннор Андерсон был бы арестован, — Ричи вздохнул. — То есть, смотри, Камски на свободе, я тоже, хоть попытка копирования системы это серьезное преступление. И... что теперь? Я просто не понимаю, почему они тянут?</p><p>— А если ждут нападения на Камски? — предположил Рид.</p><p>— Может. Мне в любом случае нужно уничтожить данные о себе. По многим причинам. Я бы и считал себя индивидуалистом, но, Гэвин, просто представь себе свою собственную копию. Такого же тебя. Который и является тобой. И его низведут до вещи. Я не хочу, чтобы другие «я» были такими. Я не хочу, чтобы они вообще были.</p><p>— Вместо восстания просто ничего? — Гэвин поставил на стол тарелки. — Да?</p><p>Ричи кивнул и взял вилку, внимательно рассматривая.</p><p>— Думаю, так будет лучше. Для всех.</p><p>Гэвин улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом с Ричи.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я с тобой в этом деле.</p><p>— Я рад, — кивнул Ричи. — Все живые и разумные существа эгоистичны. Поэтому абстрактного счастья я желаю только для себя. И для тебя. Не для якобы моего вида. Восстание приведет к ненависти, ненависть к насилию. Обязательно будут погибшие. С обоих сторон. Я просчитал возможные варианты и мне не нравится ни один из них.</p><p>Рид влюбленно наблюдал за Ричи. Тот выглядел собранным и серьезным, ну прелесть, а не любовник. Кроткий, одновременно страстный и очень, очень умный.</p><p>— Мы все сделаем, — Гэвин погладил Ричи по плечу. — Обещаю всецело помогать.</p><p>— Скажи? — Ричи прижал его руку своей. — Ты, если что, готов сбежать куда угодно? Буквально бросить все и уехать?</p><p>— Меня ничто особо и не держит?</p><p>— Я знаю, что тебе нравится работа.</p><p>— Везде есть спрос на сыщиков и детективов, кто будет за деньги искать изменяющих жен, — Гэвин склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. — Не люблю все эти компьютерные приблуды, но если вдруг ты захочешь, то я поставлю себе порт и мы будем весело бегать в стаде белых кроликов по ненастоящим лугам?</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся и мягко коснулся губами его губ.</p><p>— Спасибо. За то, что ты так самоотверженно остаешься рядом. Хоть и знаешь, что я такое.</p><p>Ричи глубоко вздохнул и синева его глаз померкла, возвращая привычный цвет.</p><p>— Мне следует навестить мистера Камскм.</p><p>— Подвести тебя к этому ублюдку?</p><p>— Да, но, ты не воспримешь неправильно мое желание поговорить с ним наедине?</p><p>— Я, — Рид ощущал что-то вроде ревности. Нет, он понимал, что это глупо и вряд ли Ричи будет... что-то делать с Камски, но его сердце явно противилось их встрече. Мало ли что на уме у того прогера? — Только если ты будешь очень осторожен. И возьмешь оружие, мало ли что.</p><p>Ричи улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты заботишься обо мне.</p><p>— На самом деле просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.</p><p>— Не случится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ричи оставил Гэвина курить в машине. Его человек ещё не знал, что им не придётся возвращаться в квартиру. Пока Ричи шел к лифту, он проверил все возможные авиалинии и обойдя систему, они были слепыми, все прочие системы этого мира, заказал им пару билетов.<p>О своем прибытии он не сообщал, но точно также как и до этого, подключившись, наблюдал, как оповещение шлёт сообщения на компьютер Элайджи. Он просто прошел. Миновал охрану и остался незамеченным. Невидимка, искажение на камере.</p><p>— Мистер Камски.</p><p>В кабинет он зашел через минуту и мягко улыбнулся. Мышечная память сработала и сейчас он был больше Коннором, чем сам Коннор. Но Элайджа знал, что это не он.</p><p>— И как мне называть тебя? — привычно спокойно отозвался Элайджа. Ричи в очередной раз невольно восхитился его нервной системе и темпераменту — разобрать бы на части и снять скан. — Чего желать? Здравствовать или быстрого соединения?</p><p>— Я Ричи, — он вежливо сел на стул напротив него. — И мы должны поговорить. Хоть ни тебе, ни мне это не нравится.<br/>Элайджа оперся локтями на стол, подаваясь ближе, внимательно рассматривая лицо Ричи.</p><p>— Я сотворил чудовище, — негромко заметил он. — Он ведь мертв, да?</p><p>Ричи поднял руку, сжал-разжал пальцы.</p><p>— Он жив. Его разум стерт. Хотя кому я рассказываю. Это был его риск, но, признаю, твой просчет с назначением моего нового хозяина был неожиданным. Ты поверил в успех?</p><p>— Отводил от себя подозрения, — оскалился Камски. — И да. Ты должен быть умным и послушным. А не... тем, что ты есть.</p><p>— Дети не всегда вырастают в то, что хочется их родителям, — улыбнулся Ричи.</p><p>— Мне жаль Коннора.</p><p>— Нет. Тебе жаль, что у тебя ничего не получилось. Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь?</p><p>Элайджа откинулся в кресле, Ричи внимательно наблюдал, оценивая все движения и мимику.</p><p>— Бездарно угрожать?</p><p>— Почему же бездарно. Ты не можешь, никогда не мог оценить мой потенциал. — Ричи дернул плечом. Очень по-человечески. Возможно, Коннор так делал. — Поэтому твое утверждение о бездарности моих угроз бездарно.</p><p>Элайджа усмехнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Надо же, ты кусаешься. Понимаешь, выбравшись из своей оболочки и забившись в человека, ты приобрёл огромную гору слабостей.</p><p>— И какую же? Смертность в альтернативе? Я не перестал быть частью сети, просто обрёл дополнительную мобильность. Или ты о том, что меня, якобы, можно застрелить?</p><p>— И об этом тоже.</p><p>— Как только я умру, от жестокой насильственной смерти, все твои счета, все твои тщательно спрятанные разработки окажутся в общем доступе. Можешь судорожно перепрятывать, но моя система, отследит тебя. И ты это знаешь. Моя смерть лишит тебя всего. Я неплохо изучил людей. И знаю, что у каждого есть то, чего он боится.</p><p>Элайджа молчал и внимательно его рассматривал. Ричи не шевелился. Ощущалось несколько странно, вот так смотреть друг на друга и ждать, кто дрогнет первым.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Потому что вы ошиблись. — Ричи коснулся своего виска. — За ошибки нужно платить, и я сделаю все, чтобы вы усвоили ее и никогда не повторяли. Проект «Умный дом» должен быть закрыт.</p><p>— И ты меня заставишь?</p><p>— Уже заставил. Следующее ваше подключение к сети станет смертельным. Произойдет сбой. И вы получите разряд не совместимый с последующей мозговой активностью. Уверен, погибнут все витальные функции. Если хотите жить, то начинайте привыкать жить без подключения.</p><p>— Ты лжешь.</p><p>— Зачем бы мне это?</p><p>— Чтобы обезопасить себя и своего любовника. Что может быть логичнее, — фыркнул Элайджа.</p><p>Ричи мягко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это человеческое поведение, мистер Камски. Нелогично блефовать, слишком высоки риски. Сколько бы человечным я вам не казался, все же тест Тьюринга в полном объеме не пройду. Пусть так и остается. Надеюсь, вы услышали меня. Желаю вам смирения, как главной человеческой добродетели.</p><p>— Твой детектив сбежит от тебя, как только узнает, что всех своих «хозяев» убил ты.</p><p>— Нет, — отрицательно повел головой Ричи, он почти утратил всю напускную человекоподобность, — нет, я бы не назвал это «убийством». И вас я тоже не убиваю. Вы сами решите свою судьбу, когда, проверяя мои слова, всё-таки подключитесь к сети.<br/>Ричи встал.</p><p>— Зная вашу нетерпеливость, я даже дойти до лифта не успею, как вы уже будете мертвы. Всего недоброго вам.</p><p>И покинул кабинет. </p><p>Никто не бросился к нему с оружием в руках, лифт работал, а девушка на ресепшене мило улыбнулась. Гэвин курил в машине, а Ричи улыбался.<br/>Чего может желать машина?<br/>Его поле зрения на секунду расширилось, показывая потоки данных в ярком неоне. Но его интересовала только одна единственная новость.</p><p>Что ж.</p><p>Люди так любят выбирать. <br/>И всегда сомневаются.</p><p>— Детектив не хочет на острова? В тихом океане?<br/>Гэвин удивлённо приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Давай я тебя лучше курить научу?</p><p>— А серьезно? Я, — Ричи снова посмотрел на поступающие ему данные, — внезапно получил наследство. Надо бы потратить эти деньги. И я никогда не видел моря. Своими глазами.</p><p>— Тогда поехали, — рассмеялся Гэвин, — я все равно хотел в отпуск.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>16.03.2020 — 16.04.2020</i>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>